


Junoesque

by Little-Hufflepuff (Peyton_Stark)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_Stark/pseuds/Little-Hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's new job working as the assistant for the editor and creator of a Gay/Bi/Lesbian magazine puts the young man on a strange but enlightening path to acceptance. SLASH. Slight BD/SM. Drarry. AU. Non-magic. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. I am the original author and poster, Little-Hufflepuff. I'm just under a different penname on this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Writers block had to be a first-rate reason to down four cups of coffee in only thirty minutes, surely all the caffeine would jolt his mind into gear and get his ideas flowing? Right?

A heavy sigh was breathed past coffee warmed lips, the young boy – barely any more then seventeen summers old – slumped over his desk, ignoring the fact his forehead rested against the keyboard and sent random, sporadic letters to dance across the previously blank document on screen.

He had worked late into the evening, finishing off the last of the planning for the upcoming launch of Junoesque Magazine – a publication that catered primarily to homosexual men and women. The launch was to be in seven days and Harry had yet to finish the outlay of the cover page. Tomorrow he would he promised to himself breathing warm, coffee scented breath upon the surface of the table. For now he'd spend the minutes remaining of Wednesday to attempt to break down his mental block and write some damn words. How hard could it be?

"Just type the letters – that's all I have to do. Then I'm finished."

A small chuckle startled Harry into a sudden intake of air through his nose and he spun around on his chair to find his boss slumped quite casually against the office doorframe.

"Generally that is how one writes on a computer, yes. However perhaps you could also clear away the nonsense that you have inadvertently typed."

Harry felt his face flame, the blush heating the bridge of his nose.

"Right – um – sorry, I didn't expect you to be here so late." Harry shifted uneasily under the intense scrutiny of the older man before adding a belated, "sir."

Blond hair fell over the man’s brow coming free from its confines behind his ear, he grunted and jerked it out of his face then started a slow approach towards Harry.

Harry busied his hands with deleting his previous forehead-typed-gibberish, "I'm not the only one here late. Did you not have enough time to complete my demands?" Harry flushed with embarrassment even when noticing the question wasn't condescending but concerned.

"Yes – I mean no! Well, to be honest I only have the regards and acknowledgments and cover outlay to finish, sir."

"It's after work hours, Harry. Call me Draco not _sir_ – it's so formal."

Harry nodded quickly. He was always jumpy around Draco Malfoy, ever since he first met the man all of five months ago Harry had been awkward and shy and – well, completely foolish around the blond. It didn't help Harry's nervous behaviour any that Draco was calm and collected in every situation thrown at him. He was indifferent to the competition and always kept a level head when dealing with disputes between employees. Harry just felt inadequate compared to him.

Harry gave his mind a mental shake, looking up to find Draco standing over him a line of disquiet between his brows. Harry realized he must have been drifting in his mindless thoughts for a while and smiled quickly.

"Okay, Draco. Um – I think I've finished for the night," Harry checked his wristwatch and winced at the time. Twelve twenty, it was officially Thursday, "It's late and I have to be up early."

Draco nodded and his grey eyes were unreadable. "If you want to come in later all you have to do is ask, I don't mind." He said quietly. Harry fumbled with his computer and stood, grabbing his backpack before turning to face Draco.

"It's alright; my shift starts at eight so I'll have plenty of time to rest."

Harry darted around the tall man and out the office door promptly with a small incline of his head of goodbye directed at Draco. Harry knew not why he was such a nervous wreck around Draco anymore then he knew the exact details of brain surgery. He didn't like to think on such things – about Draco that is, not brain surgery – it brought up confusing emotions that clouded his head.

* * *

 

The metal of his house key was cold to his touch, frigid against his fingertips as he opened his front door, letting the chilly November air into his small home.

Harry discarded his keys and backpack on the small dresser in the hallway and trailed slowly into the dark living room. Not bothering to turn on any lights he slumped down into a squishy armchair, the soft pelt of the armrests tickled his palms.

A breathy whoosh of air left his lungs when his mobile blasted in the soothing stillness, the upbeat tune was shrill to his ears and Harry snatched his mobile from his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"What?" he snapped and instantly regretted it as the familiar voice of Amsen quietly implied he lower his tone unless he wanted to be castrated the next time she come across him. Harry bit his lips and muttered his reply in a small voice.

"Hey Amsen, how are you?"

The annoyed huffed amused Harry and a smile tugged at his lips, "Don't 'Hey Amsen' me Harry James! I'll have you know that your little tantrum quite affronted me!"

Harry opened his mouth to refute her claim of a tantrum but the young woman cut his words off.

"And here I was just innocently calling you up – my best friend – to say hello and have a chat. What do I get for it?"

Harry shook his head, his dark hair brushing into his vision, "Amsen, you never call just to say hello and talk – what are your sinister motives tonight and at such a time too?"

Amsen was silently mock-angered at his words before sighing and answering, "I only ever call late and most the time you're awake Mr. Night-Owl!" she informed matter-of-factly. Harry snorted laughter.

"Is there any other kind of owl?" he asked ingenuously.

"And anyway, why would you assume I have 'sinister' business with you? Can't a gal just call for some chitchat?" Amsen went on, ignoring Harry's smartass comment.

"Ammy – it's you we're talking about. Everything you do is sinister to some degree."

A chuckle from the other end of the line then, "Okay, so here's the thing. I have some major – and I mean most important gossip!"

Harry shifted in the armchair kicking off his shoes and tucking one foot under his bottom and letting the other brush across the soft carpet. "Gossip about…?" he prompted when Amsen didn't elaborate.

The girl giggled – which wasn't like her at all. Harry was more prone to giggling-fits than Amsen was.

"Get this," she said her voice laced with conspiracy, Harry sat up straighter in his seat. "You know your boss, Draco Malloy?"

"Malfoy," Harry corrected and Amsen brushed him off with a huffed 'whatever' before continuing with her story.

"Draco _Malfoy_ ," she stressed his surname, "Is featured in an issue of GrossierGlam, and guess what it says?"

Harry raised his eyebrows to the dark room, GrossierGlam was Junoesques' main competition – both magazines were involved heavily in the lesbian/gay scene however GrossierGlam was more of a grungy lesbian magazine that showed many erotic girl on girl poses and few if any gay men. Harry fancied it very little. It was fundamentally a porn magazine.

"Harry? Earth to idiot, come in idiot!" Harry was pulled from his scowling distaste for GrossierGlam by Amsen's low drawl.

"I'm here, go on – what does it say?"

Amsen took a deep breath, "It say's that Draco Malfoy is a bigoted, disturbed man and that was just in the first sentence – here let me read it. Ahem…"

Harry could hear the flick of pages as Amsen flipped to the article.

"The bigoted and disturbed editor and chief of new and upcoming magazine Junoesque is not all he may appear. Behind the façade of apathy lies a well of secrets. Here at GrossierGlam we have hauled up buckets full of Draco Malfoy's dirty little secrets and have uncovered some shocking information." Here Amsen stopped and took a deep breath, waiting for Harry's response.

"Ok, so our rival magazine bashes his name a bit, point?"

A sigh of exasperation that reminded Harry of his work colleague, Hermione Granger, she was the force behind the articles published in Junoesque.

"I haven't finished yet, the stuff they said about him – it's so fucking _yummy_ _!_ " Harry knew Amsen was a sucker for gossip – to her any gossip was good gossip, it fed her female curiosity.

"What's so yummy about Draco Malfoy?" Harry swallowed hard just after the words left his tongue, realizing he had set up his friend for any number of bawdy comebacks. "And don't say something disgusting." he added.

Amsen tsked, "You're no fun," Harry could just about hear her pout. "And everything about Draco Malfoy is yummy – from his hair right down to his fancy footwear, not to mention that drool worthy cock of his!"

Harry blanched and near well dropped his mobile down the side of the armchair, spluttering he squeaked out, "Amsen – are you mental? You don't say things like that." _And how would you know his cock is yummy?_ He ignored the fact that his voice was well above his usual tenor and cleared his throat so his next words were not ultrasonic.

"And I told you not to be lewd." He mumbled.

Amsen gasped in mocking surprise. "Did Ammy taint wittle Hawwy's virgin ears? Oh how distasteful of me."

Harry sneered, the empty room being on the receiving end. "Shut up and get on with your story, Ammy." He purposely disregarded her jab at his virginity – he really regretted confiding such a thing to her.

"Okay, _okay_ ," she relented. "The article goes on to list his bad qualities from as trivial as him smoking to him being involved with his work partner –"

Harry found himself interrupting with a loud, "Who?" before nibbling his lip hard and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. What did he care who his boss dated?

"Some bloke called Cormac McLaggen – he works with the models and such apparently." Her voice was dismissing as though that piece of information was uninteresting, for Harry it was intently interesting; which bemused him greatly.

He knew of Cormac, although hadn't met him, there was no real need for him to venture into the Photography section.

"Anyways, apparently they are into some kinky stuff – y'know, like the BD/SM shit? And slave and master torment and the likes. They have quite a pretty picture of Draco in leather and donning a whip. Mmm, it gets me wet just looking at it."

Harry rolled his eyes, accustomed to Amsen's crass exploit of words. His stomach had dropped previously, seemingly falling out his pelvis at Amsen's words of Draco being involved with the slut Cormac – okay, so technically Harry had never met the man to judge but he found he instantly disliked him nonetheless. His stomach now felt full of squirmy butterflies at the mention of Draco dressed in leather. Harry wasn't sure what it all meant.

"Oh and get this, supposedly he was once engaged to the editor of GrossierGlam!" Amsen laughed and Harry heard the sound of her throwing down the magazine to the coffee table.

"Who's the editor?"

Harry wasn't sure why he was so concerned to find out about his boss’s private life, it was after all clandestine and Harry prying was just plain rude – on the other hand Amsen was only reading what so many other people would have read by now, so was there any harm?

Yes, his mind told him, Draco's your boss and you are purposely prying into his personal business. Harry thought it was okay for someone not acquainted with Draco to be nosy, however Harry was Draco's personal assistant, Draco needed to be able to trust him.

But engaged? Harry was sure GrossierGlam was out to kill off their only true rival magazine. Surely Draco hadn't been engaged, it was – well, it made Harry's chest tight with some foreign emotion.

Harry flinched at the loud yell of 'Harry' and focused his attention back to Amsen, "What…?" he murmured shaking his head softly to bring him to his senses and shake off his approaching tiredness that stung behind his eyes. It must be late.

"You drifted off into your damn head again! That's a real bad habit y'know?" she said. "And the editor is Pansy Parkinson, I've seen her – ugly, pug faced bitch she is."

Harry snorted, "You've never met her Amsen how can you critic?" the girl was silent for a moment and Harry knew she was rolling her eyes, when she spoke her voice was muffled from whatever she has decided to stuff into her mouth. She had a bad habit herself of eating while talking on the phone – or commonly talking with her mouth full in general.

"'t's oot lik' I 'are much t' mee' her, she 'ust rubs me the 'rong way." She coughed and Harry admonished her for talking with her mouth full. "I was hungry and I made cupcakes earlier," she explained. "Anyway I'll bring you a copy of the magazine tomorrow – I'm sure you'll find the pictures _interesting_."

Harry just stretched in his chair, back arching with the movement. "Okay, Ammy," he said dismissing the subject more out of avoidance then his actually tiredness. "I'll see you tomorrow – I'm due to start at eight, so I'll meet you at the café around seven?"

Harry smiled when the girl groaned unhappily, "why do you have to work so early? I don't do mornings."

"I know," Harry said cheekily before saying his goodbyes and snapping his mobile shut. The young man rested in his chair for a while longer – mind adrift in a swirl of thoughts centered on Draco and cupcakes and the picture Amsen had described – before he drifted off into slumber Harry hauled his body from the armchair and sleepily stumbled through the dark house to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Harry woke early the next morning, groaning at the dawn light that crept into his bedroom through his parted curtains, his sleepy groan turned into something of a curse word when he felt the familiar stickiness on his abdomen.

Scrubbing at his eyes with his knuckles Harry sat up, ignoring the viscous cum on his belly in favour of taking a piss and subsequently a shower.

Harry all but stormed into his small kitchen after his shower; his decision to wear a pair of skinny jeans seemed stupid now that he had a straining erection that was confined in the rough fabric. A wet dream and now a hard-on, this wasn't Harry's morning.

After grabbing a slice of bread and not bothering to toast it nor slather it with jam Harry left the house, grabbing his keys and backpack before doing so.

The engine rumbled to life, purring under Harry as the young man pulled out of the driveway, the blaring tone of his mobile was the cause for his swear word muttered through his mouthful of bread. He really needed to change the tone – it was damn awful. Not bothering to pull over Harry inched his phone out of his bag, which was on the passenger seat, and thumbed it open putting it on loudspeaker.

"Harry, I hope I didn't wake you."

Harry swallowed his bread the wrong way and inhaled crumbs, his coughing fit made his face heat from exertion and embarrassment when the smooth voice of his boss enquired if he was alright.

Harry kept his one hand steering in check and replied his voice subdued, "I'm fine, swallowed the wrong way."

"Where are you?" Draco questioned and Harry was curious to note the undertone of silky interest in the quiet question. It was almost as if Draco thought Harry was doing something – _naughty_. Oh gods!

"No, it was bread!" Harry all but yelled at his phone before adding in a gentler voice "I had a rushed breakfast, it was bread. Swallowed it wrong." He finished lamely and only just restrained himself from veering off the road and purposely slamming into a tree. Why did he always make a fool of himself in front of Draco?

A soft laugh and then, "sure it was. If that's the case then I also had _bread_ for breakfast." Harry wasn't daft he knew what Draco had just implied and the flush that climbed his neck was completely reflexive and not wholly from discomfiture but also from a hot flare of disquiet – had Draco been with Cormac this morning? Perhaps the man had stayed the night with Draco and they – oh gods, Harry mentally shook away his trail of thoughts, telling himself that it was none of his business who Draco slept with or sucked off.

Harry carefully concentrated on changing gears, if only to busy himself.

Draco cleared his throat on the other end of the line, "I didn't upset you, did I?" the slight – almost nonexistent lilt of hesitation provoked Harry to speak up.

"No, I was just – doing something." Yes Harry, well done that was so elegant! Harry flicked his finger against the indicator listening as Draco spoke up.

"You shouldn't be driving and talking on the phone at the same time – naughty boy."

"How'd you know?"

"I can hear the engine."

"You're on loudspeaker." Harry informed and ignored the words 'naughty' and 'boy' – at least his mind did, his body had other ideas and the squirmy feelings in his stomach returned, Harry sighed and briefly pressed his hand to his clothed erection, a moan held back only barely behind his teeth. Not good to be touching himself, it wouldn't do to show up to the café with a stain on the front of his pants. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Amsen.

From Draco's end Harry could hear the shuffling of papers and then Draco snapped an order to someone before returning his attention fully to Harry.

"I'll keep it quick then. I called to enquire if you could be here by half seven? I don't like calling you in," Harry frowned at that, taking it in a bad way, "however I will allow you to knock off thirty minutes earlier." Was that a bribe?

Harry wasn't in a huge hurry, he had time to meet with Amsen and then drive into work so he agreed, pleasing Draco immensely.

"Good, see you in forty minutes." Draco said cheerfully and then hung up, no goodbye or anything. Harry suspected that's how rich editors acted though. Goodbyes weren't important when you had a business to run, only extra seconds wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets himself into a bit of a spot when he agrees to play model for a test shoot. Draco enjoys the shoot far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post all the old chapters of this story so I can get to posting new stuff. Just FYI. Hope you enjoy!

Harry consciously tugged at the hem of his T-shirt, cursing Draco for being so suggestive but thankful his T-shirt was long and came down to his thighs. It hid his still semi-erect bulge nicely. Running his hands through his untidy hair Harry entered the small café that he frequented; the large sign out front reading; Coffee Perk.

Harry spotted Amsen immediately; it was early so very few customers inhabited the café. The light babble of voices and thick, rich smell of caffeine and savoury food lingered just beyond the door and at the counter stood a tawny haired young woman, her hair pulled back into a long ponytail.

Harry weaved through the tables and came to stand with her, smiling at her sleepy expression of annoyance.

"You look good," he said to Amsen while flashing the elderly lady behind the counter a grin when she waved – Gretel was always on the morning shift and Harry had gotten to know her from his many early starts since joining the crew at Junoesque.

Amsen whacked his shoulder lightly. "Don't get smart with me this early in the morning." she warned. Harry for the most part ignored her save for a small sympathetic touch to her elbow as he leaned over the counter and ordered two coffees; one large, for he guessed Amsen needed the coffee rush if her slouched figure and lidded eyes were anything to judge by.

"I don't know how you do it," Amsen said as they made their way outside to sit at the small tables lining the café front. Harry turned to her taking a sip of his coffee and watching the steam coil in front of his vision.

Amsen stopped at a table and flopped down into the chair, "I couldn't imagine getting up this early every day just to go to work." She clarified. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's only five days a week and I don't mind getting up early." He said quietly, savouring the warmth of his coffee as the fragrant brew settled in his stomach. The air was chilled with winter however their sitting place was sheltered and warm enough.

"It's still bloody unthinkable." Stated Amsen as she fairly gulped down her own drink, Harry grinned a little when she scowled and blew on the hot liquid.

"I have to go in early today, so we'll have to cut this short." Harry said with an apologetic edge to his voice. It wasn't often he got to catch up with Amsen, with him working late most days and Amsen running her own trade a phone call was the most contact they had for weeks at a time on occasions.

Amsen pouted and huffed, her breath fogging the air.

"'tis okay, I have to open shop by nine anyway. I have a few bookings." She explained. Harry made a noise in his throat and swallowed his mouthful so he could give a more dignified answer.

"How many today?" he asked.

Amsen tucked a stray coil of hair behind her ear. "Two confirmed nose piercings and one yet to be confirmed septum piercing." Amsen worked at her own piercing studio which she had opened all of three weeks ago. So far it was hectic but well worth it.

Harry smiled before jumping as his mobile went off; he gave Amsen a 'sorry 'bout this' look and answered quickly.

It was Draco. Harry's stomach went to mush and he swore he was going to throw up butterflies when the soft voice spoke.

"I need your assistance today as I said previously, however it's not just your usual job –" Harry inclined his head to his friend and slipped out of his seat.

Draco continued to talk, "When you get into work come straight to the Photography floor, it's level seven."

Harry nodded then realizing how daft he was confirmed verbally that he would do so, quickly he finished off his coffee and said a hasty goodbye to Amsen who was smiling in a peculiar way.

"Y'know you bend over backwards for him don't you?"

Harry stared at her, "Who? Draco? He's my boss I need to." Amsen grinned toothily at him.

"You sure it wouldn't suit you – and dare I say him – if you bent over forwards perhaps?"

Harry barked out a wry laugh and mussing her hair said; "You need to get your crazy checked out Ammy. It's getting out of hand."

Amsen sniffed and pushed something smooth into Harry's hand, Harry realized it was the promised copy of GrossierGlam. "Oh, go already – I'm sure Malloy is looking forward to you kissing his ass." Harry shook his head and darted away to his car. Not bothering to correct her gaffe.

* * *

 

Harry arrived ten minutes early, his cheeks wind swept by the bitter wind outside and his hair in utter disarray, combing his fingers through the tangled mess Harry climbed into the elevator and pressed number seven. He hadn't been to the floor before and was curious as to what actually went on besides the obvious photo taking.

When he exited the lift he was instantaneously swamped by the hustle and bustle of many tall women who could only be models. A few harassed photographers hurried this way and that occasionally stopping to order a model to a certain destination – in all it was a disordered clutter to Harry.

Brushing passed a woman with a pixie cut Harry slipped into a quiet corridor. Off put by the noise and the annoying fact that all the women that continued to stomp around were taller then him by a large amount. It was obviously because of their high heels Harry told himself, he wasn't short. Not so ever.

Harry found Draco and an unfamiliar man who looked bored in a large room full of oversized props of things that made the young man blush from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. The man Draco stood with was tanned, tall and generally gorgeous – Harry knew who he was by default – who else would Draco want, the guy was sex on legs.

"Harry," Draco greeted moving away from the man to address his assistant, "you're early. This is Cormac McLaggen; he's the director for the shots here." Harry had known it of course but he still acted surprised and shook Cormac's hand quickly, hating how his hand was swallowed by the large and warm palm.

"Hi," Harry said shortly then turned to the blond, "um – what did you need me for, sir?"

Draco smiled and steered Harry by the elbow to sit at a small glass table that was surrounded by three chairs. Harry's stomach leapt into his throat at the causal contact.

"We have a couple of models down, one twisted his ankle in a pair of stilettos and another called in sick," Harry furrowed his brow, twisted _his_ ankle in stilettos? Oh goodness. He supposed he should be use to such things after five months of working for a homosexual magazine – he wasn't however.

Draco went on, "We need a fill-in just for the practice shoot." Harry nodded his understanding.

"I'll call up a few that are on hand now." He went to stand only to have Draco touch his wrist gently before pulling away as if hesitant to make contact – did Draco not like to touch him? Harry frowned, why should he care if the man didn't want to touch him, it wasn't something he should crave.

"No," Draco said. "I told you I needed you for something that wasn't to do with your usual work; Cormac has agreed that you would be an adequate sub for the practice shoot."

Harry blanched, he just knew he did, he could literally feel the blood drain from his cheeks. His hands were shaking when he held them up in refusal.

"No – um – no I cant, that isn't a good idea –"

"Why not?" Cormac interrupted from behind Harry.

Harry stood up, pushing back his chair roughly so it scrapped against the polished flooring, "I don't know the first thing about modelling and it isn't in my job description."

Draco was on his feet too, his lips frowning at the young boy. "We really need someone, Harry. It would only be for one shoot and experience isn't necessary." He informed. Harry shook his head.

"I can't, I'm not model material." It was a sad excuse but he decided to stick with it, he really wasn't keen to model, even if it was just a trial run.

Draco laughed softly and shook his head, "You are the perfect model. Young, slim, beautiful and shy." Harry didn't know where to look, was his boss flattering him? Gods it done bad things to his groin, Harry tugged on his t-shirt and smiled nervously.

"I don't think shy is a good quality on a model." He joked quietly and a nervous laugh bubbled in his throat and his palms began to sweat.

Draco smiled at his failed attempt at humour, his eyes intensely watching Harry's face while at the same time giving the teen the impression of being looked over, it made him uncomfortable but in a pleasant way and that was entirely too perplexing for Harry.

"Bashfulness is cute. Now come on I wont take no for an answer, we need to get you changed." Harry was dragged by his hand into an adjoining room where he was then forced to sit. Apparently Draco had taken his joke as compliance.

"You'll do fine," Draco whispered as he left the room with Cormac in tow. His finger tips stroking the back of Harry's neck briefly and Harry stifled the involuntary shiver that trickled from his head to his feet. Harry sighed before being assaulted with the loud frivolity that was Gliddy – the makeup artist.

Just what had he gotten his self into?

* * *

 

Gliddy was a tall man with shoulder length curls and tanned skin – he was also a self confessed style-guru and it turns out Gliddy was an excellent wardrobe assistant and Harry quite liked the form fitting slacks and open button down shirt he was donned with – he felt a little exposed in the white shirt and had attempted to convince Gliddy it would look much better done up, after minutes of pointless bantering between the pair Gliddy had agreed to button up the last three buttons. It left little to the imagination but Harry was thankful for the small mercy anyhow.

Gliddy's taste in makeup left much to be desired in Harry's opinion. His eyes were lined with black liner and his cheeks spruced up – as Gliddy had put it – with a hint of blush. In all Harry was displeased and made his disapproval known to the older man.

"It is fashion my sweets," Gliddy said with a wave of his manicured hand. "Any fashion is stunning."

Harry rolled his eyes as the tall man cleared away his brushes and various powders. "Yeah okay – except when it's on me. I'm okay with the clothes but can't we take the makeup off?" He really didn't like wearing makeup. It felt – odd and made him feel extremely un-masculine.

Gliddy looked affronted. "It is art!" he claimed and then sat on a swivel chair in front of Harry who slumped in his own chair. "It enhances your eyes and makes them look twice as naïvely curious and the blush pronounces your cheek bones."

Harry's face scrunched up. "Naively curious? I'm not –"

"It's the look Draco needs for the shoot." Gliddy continued fully ignoring Harry's protest. Harry sighed in defeat. He supposed he could deal with the makeup for a while – the shoot wouldn't last forever and then he could wash it off. Amsen would be in hysterics if she could see him now.

"Okay fine. But just so you know I'm not happy about this." He stated letting his bottom lip pout just slightly. Gliddy grinned, crinkles framing his hazel eyes as he did so.

"Quite the disruptive little model aren't you?" he cooed and Harry spun his chair around and stood up.

"I'm not a model remember, I'm filling in. Why do I even need to get dressed up for the shoot anyhow? – it's only a practice."

"Lighting and angels need to be worked around your appearance. Now come along sweets we have a shot to capture."

Harry purposely dragged his feet on his way out not that Gliddy minded much, the man was way too cheerful in Harry's opinion – couldn't he drag up an ounce of pity for Harry's forced acquiescence in the whole business?

Draco and Cormac stood before a plain grey backdrop, talking in hushed whispers to one another. Draco waved his hands in numerous gestures of displeasure and Cormac in turn shook his head and refused to uncross his arms. Clearly they were disagreeing. Harry found his lips twitching into a smirk when Draco raised his voice at the handsome Cormac.

"– told you I'd deal with it, Cormac," Harry knew he shouldn't feel so giddy at the reprimand directed towards McLaggen. "I said I'd do it."

Cormac sighed and dropped his hands to his sides, "You have to over see the shots taken – why are you so adamant on being involved?" at the question Draco's gaze went icy.

Next to Harry Gliddy called out to announce they were ready, Harry's suspicion told him the man did so to dodge a verbal fight between Cormac and Draco. The two men stalked over in complete unison.

"Harry, Cormac will be in the shoot with you – just to add a sense of what it will be like when our real shoot goes ahead." Draco informed and Harry noted the touch of disappointment – or was it jealousy? – In the man's low voice. He nodded his acknowledgment.

Gliddy tittered about the set and returned holding a pair of high heels, glossy and black. He pushed them at Harry who grabbed the objects as if they were contaminated.

"Wear those." Gliddy said shortly and then nodded towards Draco and left. Either he was a busy man or just eager to leave the set, Harry suspected the first, it was liable seems as how models were waiting for their makeup and attire. Harry just stared at the shoes in disbelief. There was no way he was wearing high heels – they looked like stilts they were so high. He'd be a danger to himself and most definitely everyone else around him.

Draco and Cormac were looking at him expectantly, standing shoulder to shoulder and Harry just couldn't speak. He made a disagreeing sound in his throat before trying to hand over the heels to Draco – his boss refused to take them.

"I'm not wearing them, there's no way in hell I'll put them on. I can't even walk without tripping over in sneakers so there's no hope for me to pull off high heels." Harry knew he sounded like a petulant child but was past caring, he would deal with the makeup and nearly fully unbuttoned shirt but heels? That was pushing it.

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair, mussing it into an untidy nest. "I'll give you a crash course in wearing them," he said. "For the most part you'll be standing still in them anyhow."

Harry forced himself to swallow down his incredulous exclamation of 'you _know_ how to wear them?' of course the blond knew – there was very little he didn't have knowledge of. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach Harry felt a hitch of pleasure at the mental image of Draco in heels – what was wrong with him? That shouldn't even be a passing thought. Instead of frowning at his erotic thoughts he settled for a discontented grimace.

"Won't they hurt? I'll be wearing them for a while, that can't be good for me."

Cormac stepped forward an easy and stomach flipping smile on his lips. "The shoot will be no more then an hour long, we just need to work out the basics for the shot we want is all. I'm sure you can manage in them for that long." His tone was hinted with a condescending lilt as though he thought less of Harry for not wanting to wear the shoes. Harry's ire bristled.

"Fine I'll wear them." he conceded all out glaring at Cormac – if Draco noticed the staring competition going on between Cormac and his assistant he dutifully ignored it and instead he clapped his hands together gleefully and stated Cormac get to work on the set and he would teach Harry the basics of high heel wearing.

* * *

 

"Glidden has done a good job on your makeup and clothes." Draco commented easily as he watched the young boy fumble with the buckles and straps of his shoes. It was almost comical to see the intense look of concentration rivalled by pure trepidation fixed on Harry's features.

The boy was striking really – Draco wouldn't have opted for him to do the shoot otherwise. He was effeminate Draco mused; he wide green eyes and full lips the main features that were so. His body was slim, lithe Draco supposed and entirely too irresistible; in short just spending all of thirty seconds with the boy made Draco feel like a hormonal teenager for a second time.

Harry snorted and brought Draco's eyes into focus and away from his lustful thoughts, "I look like a girl." Harry all but whined pointing to his face and shoes simultaneously. Draco disagreed with that completely. The boy was definitely no girl and Draco was particularly thrilled about that.

"You look the part to me." Draco settled on saying. Harry just grunted and fiddled more vehemently with a thin, glossy strip, the buckle chinked lightly.

"What exactly is the shoot based around? The theme I mean?" Draco smiled silkily and didn't fail to spot the flush that decorated the boy’s pretty nose.

"Sex. To put it bluntly. You are a young boy naïve to the world of physical pleasures and curious about more adult desires."

Harry couched and Draco knew he had swallowed heavily at his words. "Do I have to pose with – um – with the – well the props?"

Draco laughed at the hesitant and small voice. "Some, not all and nothing too explicit I assure you we wouldn't want to corrupt that virgin-innocence of yours now would we?"

The boy’s next reaction was vastly interesting and Draco couldn't help but wonder if his little quip about virgin-innocence was right on the mark. Draco smiled smugly. What joy this practice shoot would be with such a timid little creature.

"Can you help me please, I suck at this." Harry imploringly asked from the floor, his bottom lip captured between his teeth.

Draco nodded and moved swiftly to kneel beside the sitting boy, quickly he grabbed Harry's right heel and placed it between his thighs – Harry squeaked at this and Draco couldn't quite smother the smirk that twisted on his lips.

"Alright, it's really rather easy you know," informed Draco shifting slightly on his knees to get a better reach at the strap and buckle. "First you lace the strap up," he did so slowly, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of Harry's foot, his movements were careful so that Harry could follow his actions.

"Do you wear them?" Harry blurted out in an overly strident voice; Draco simply dipped his head in confirmation. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was a complete shoe-diva. He had worn a few pairs of heels in his twenty two years however he didn't bother to inform Harry that he had started at the age of five. It wasn't relevant.

"I have on occasions, they really aren't as bad as people say – get the wrong pair though and you're in for some strife. Now, you just do the buckle up and you're done." Draco snapped back into teaching mode quickly and then inched backwards on his knees looking at the finished result.

The dark polished shoe looked erotic against the silken pale skin of Harry's foot and Draco wondered when he had ever been so into feet. Harry's ankles were delicate and the strong urge to see them captured in shackles and restrained climbed and clawed at Draco's chest.

Draco rolled his shoulders and banished the thought. "You do the other one and then come over to the set, and it looks like Cormac is just about done." Draco stood neatly and then left the young assistant to his own devices. Draco desperately hoped Harry hadn't noticed the tightening of his pants or became chary of his boss’s hasty departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stumbled to his feet with little balance and accuracy. His knees were bent and his arms waving madly about his body – in short he was a complete disaster on heels. How he had even managed to get off the floor was unknown.

"Draco," he called forgetting to call him by the title 'sir' in his haste to get some support. Draco didn't seem to mind however and made a speedy beeline for the boy, weaving his way passed the props that decorated the set.

Grey eyes glinted with humour as Draco took Harry's elbow to steady him. "Okay, you right?" he questioned softly when Harry wobbled unsteadily and clutched at the taller man’s shoulders with insistent hands. Harry just shook his head.

"I don't like this one bit, Draco." He all but whispered and swayed dangerously, Draco snaked an arm around Harry's slim waist and held him tight. Harry was too grateful for the support he didn't even blush at the intimate contact although his insides felt like jelly and the subtle scent of vanilla and leather that surrounded his boss made him lightheaded – Harry felt like he was tipsy and laughed at his own thoughts and how silly it sounded that he was drunk off of Draco's scent. It appeared Harry wasn't the only one suffering from intoxication.

Draco pressed their chests together and hushed into the shell of Harry's ear, "You know something? Heels truly make you look sexy." And that was the end of Harry's coherent thinking, his knees basically buckled just from the suggestive pitch and the effects of hot breath against the delicate skin of his ear sent his head spinning. How could Draco invoke such feelings in him?

The abrupt sound of Cormac clearing his throat startled Harry and he stumbled backwards away from Draco as if he were a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His shoes decided to be difficult and not two steps back Harry wobbled and then collapsed hard onto the ground.

Draco was by his side at once. "Let's get you up and I'll give you a quick lesson in walking in them," he paused. "And perhaps I'd better cover standing in them as well." He said with a small grin, Harry just groaned and rubbed at his sore ankle – getting the wobbles up on high heels really did nothing good for his ankles and was his legs suppose to be killing him?

Draco hauled him to his feet with ease and then steadied him gently. Cormac was standing with his arms crossed and a scowl pulled at his lips.

"We don't have time for this Draco, we need to start shooting." He complained, Draco waved him off and turned to Harry. Cormac huffed indignantly and stalked away to busy himself with the set.

"When standing in heels it's best to keep your legs straight and stand tall, if you bend your knees or slouch it can lead it back pain and problems. When walking in them don't just put your whole foot down at once the trick is to balance on the heel before stepping onto the tip – just like you would walk in any other type of footwear. Understand?"

Harry didn't really. How was he supposed to stand straight when he felt the need to topple over and he didn't like the idea of going from heel to tip – the heel was far too thin and high, he'd fall. He nodded anyhow.

Draco smiled. "Good, now straighten your knees," Harry snapped them straight and was surprised to find it easier tenfold to stand straight then to bend, Draco appraised him with a nod.

Harry jumped a little when the blond moved to touch the small of his back, placing a small amount of pressure there before saying, "Now take a few steps, just slowly and remember what I said."

"Heel then tip," Harry muttered before taking a profound breath and stepping forward, his first two steps were completely terrible and clumsy however he found that the heel to tip thing really helped stabilize him and decided it wasn't so bad really.

Draco didn't look overly impressed but he said that Harry was fair considering he had never worn heels before. Harry was slightly disheartened and wished he could stomp around the room with perfect grace, he couldn't however so he settled on wobbling forwards a few more paces.

* * *

 

Cormac snapped orders at him in a loud and crisp voice that Harry found all too intimidating. He was currently in front of a naked mannequin, his hands around its neck and feet apart just slightly. He had no idea why he was in such a position.

"I told you to lean into it," barked Cormac his fingers twisted in his hair, Harry huffed in annoyance and pushed his body up closer to it hoping it satisfied the man.

"No, no – you're doing it all wrong. Stand back." Apparently it didn't. Harry carefully paced back away from the mannequin and looked at Draco in askance. The blond just gave a contrite shrug of his shoulders.

Cormac strolled over to Harry and quickly took the diminutive boy by the shoulders – Harry fully expected to be shaken by Cormac but instead was directed over to a simple hard backed chair that sat solitary against the grey backdrop.

"Sit," Cormac commanded and Harry did so, the wood was hard and uncomfortable. "Put your ankles against the chair legs." Harry furrowed his brow.

"Why do I have to do that?" he yelped when Cormac rolled his eyes and then kicked apart Harry's legs with his booted foot, stationing Harry's ankles at the front legs of the chair.

Harry made to move them back but before he could something cool and soft pressed to his left ankle, he looked down and his eyes widened in disbelief and panic.

"No – no, don't do that!" he said loudly garnering Draco's attention, the blond looked up from his setting up of the camera. Cormac didn't stop.

"It's for the shot we are after," Cormac said coldly and fixed the leather restraint tight around the wooden leg and Harry's ankle. Quickly the other ankle was bound in an identical manner.

"Cormac," Harry looked up from his panicked inspection of his confines at the warning in Draco's voice, the blond had come to stand in front of them looking unimpressed. Cormac looked around before raising his eyebrows in question.

"I told you not to overdo it; it's only the practice shoot."

"This is the type of shot we want Draco, the whole innocent-curiosity thing. What's better then a shy sub learning the ropes of submission?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed breathily. "That is the main idea, yes, however if Harry is uncomfortable with such – ah – _practices_ such as dominance and submission then we'll work out another idea."

Cormac moved to stand. "He's not like _us_ , he would probably run the other way at the first sight of a whip – at least I handle it well." Harry was positive he wasn't meant to hear anything that Cormac had said and the very thought of Draco being so _intimate_ with Cormac so much so Cormac trusted the blond with a whip made his fists clench and jaw set. He was anything but scared of a challenge.

Taking a calming breath to soothe the ire that bled into his bones at the flirty smirk Draco was directing at Cormac Harry said forcefully, "I don't mind. It's cool, whatever you need to get the shot." His voice sounded pissed off and he knew he looked bloody peeved but couldn't care less. The speculation from GrossierGlam about Cormac's involvement with Draco had just been confirmed right in front of him. Harry was not a happy boy.

Draco looked surprised for all of two seconds before his usual mask of indifference slipped easily into place. "If you're sure." He said quietly and something in the deadpan tone made Harry frown. Had he upset the blond?

Cormac seemed pleased that his model would be compliant and set to work sorting through a box of terrifying equipment that made Harry's skin crawl – whether with delight or disgust he wasn't sure.

Draco went back to the camera leaving Harry stranded and bound to the chair.

* * *

 

The boy looked so fucking good. His skin was flushed softly with the climb of panic as Cormac fastened a delicate collar around the slim neck, Harry's eyes were wide and his lips parted with hesitation. It was clear he wasn't wholly comfortable with the situation.

Draco busied his hands with setting the camera to the right angle while his eyes studied the boy. Harry made the slightest noise of discomfort when Cormac brought out a whip – it was a standard whip nothing special about it, no tacks on the ends. Harry evidently hadn't seen one before and Draco found the boy’s soft intake of breath endearing.

"He won't use it on you, love." Draco said and couldn't quite catch the slip of the pet name in time. Harry's reaction was worth the fumble however and Draco smiled at the fierce blush that stained Harry's cheeks and nose. Cormac flicked the whip just a trifle too hard and glared at Draco. Draco just smirked – Cormac was a delusional one, always mistaking what they had as more then just sex. It didn't bother Draco; he quite liked to watch the man be smitten for him.

Harry made another one of his little sounds as Cormac brushed the leather strand of the whip over his exposed chest, Cormac was toying with his assistant and Draco wasn't pleased. He walked over to the pair and moved Cormac to stand behind the chair, giving him a warning look – Cormac mouthed 'punish me later then' before twisting his lips suggestively.

"Can we get on with the shoot please?" asked Harry and Draco looked down on him – gods the boy was even better up close. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and Draco guessed he was uneasy.

"Of course." He replied plainly and ran his hand down the boy’s shirt; the silky fabric was warm from Harry's body heat. "Just let me make one adjustment." Draco unbuttoned the three buttons at the bottom and pushed back the shirt so it slipped off Harry's shoulders. The teen's abdomen twitched and Draco couldn't help but touch his palm to the spasm of muscles. Harry gasped and turned his head away his hands bunching fistfuls of his pants. Draco chuckled breathlessly.

Harry was in such a vulnerable position and Draco had almost total control over him. It was a reflection that made his groin tighten and his stomach roil with pleasure. Cormac's sharp snap of the whip brought Draco back to reality and he cleared his throat.

"Okay, Cormac you stand behind Harry with the whip raised – not as though you're going to hit him," the tanned man readjusted his position and face expression. "Good, just look as though you are teasing him with the prospect of a whipping."

Draco went about making orders and changing details of the arrangement and fixing the lighting until he had the perfect shot.

Harry's dark hair was framing his flushed cheeks, covering one eye and casting his face with a minor shadow. His lips were parted and wet, his body submissive in the chair and restraints. The glossy heels sparkled under the lights giving a contrast to the otherwise shadowed image. Cormac was cast in gloom behind Harry, his strong jawline and right arm which brandished the whip the only lightened features of the man. In all the shot was purely stunning.

"We're done." Announced Draco and the collective sighs from both participants were evident in the otherwise silent area.

* * *

 

Harry's legs were giving him misery. They cramped up every time he moved and his lower back pinched at certain angles. He was glad to be sitting at his desk, suddenly paper work seemed more and more appealing. Anything was better than modelling in heels full stop.

After the shot had been captured Harry was freed from his restraints and allowed to take off the shoes and clothes and wash up. He had been directed to go to his office by Draco who had stayed behind. Harry couldn't get the mental image of Draco and Cormac whipping one another and using the other equipment as absurd as that was.

"Keeping busy I hope?" Harry looked up at the soft voice and smiled at the young woman in front of him.

"As busy as usual, 'Mione." He replied, Hermione chuckled and placed down a folder onto Harry's desk.

"So not very busy at all then?" she quipped playfully and brushed her frizzy hair out of her face. Harry just shook his head and giggled. He was on good terms with Hermione and had met her on his first day; the girl had shown him everything he needed to know and more about working for Junoesque and had been a helping hand in the first four weeks of his training.

Hermione shifted and slipped the purple folder closer to Harry. "It's the articles for the launch, completed and edited courtesy of your one and only." Hermione said with a little curtsy.

"Thanks, Draco will be pleased."

"Have you finished the acknowledgments?" Inquired Hermione as she absently perched on the edge of Harry's desk, Harry nodded and then at the stern look bit his lip sheepishly.

"Almost," he admitted. "I'm finishing them off today. I was swamped yesterday." That was his excuse and he was sticking to it, Hermione needn't know he spend most his day drooling over Draco's backside.

Hermione breathed heavily, "I know how you feel, it's hectic the closer to the launch it gets. I'm surprised Draco has stayed so calm with it all. It's all very stressful."

"He's been running around a bit lately, I don't see him in his office much at all." Harry informed her just as Draco arrived back with a tall woman in tow.

"I thought my ears were burning," he said with a smirk. "Talking about me now? Good things I hope."

Hermione chuckled and stood from the desk quickly. "Only ever is, Draco." She chimed cheerfully before excusing her self politely. Harry just grinned like a fool, pleased his supervisor looked unruffled and not at all like he'd been making out with Cormac.

"Harry, this is Ana – she'll be helping assist you." Harry's grin dropped from his face and his brows pinched together. Draco had gotten another assistant? Wasn't he good enough? Sure he had dropped Draco's coffee more than once and he was hopeless at using the printer with out it going spastic on him but he was a good helper all things considered.

The waif like brunette smiled at him and held out her hand, "Ana," she said quietly and Harry grabbed her hand without a second thought, her hand was small and soft and Harry didn't like the feel of it.

"Harry," the girl smiled and let go turning to Draco for instructions.

"I'll get you sorted and then we'll begin with the training." Promised Draco and with that he led Ana out of the office. Harry moaned disjointedly to his self and dropped his head against his desk repeatedly.

Why did he think of Ana as competition? Draco was gay after all, at least he thought so – maybe the blond was bi-sexual and maybe he found Ana attractive? Harry thumped his forehead against the wood and cursed under his breath.

Fuck his puzzling emotions and fuck Draco's handsomeness and for that matter fuck Ana and Cormac and bloody Pansy Parkinson – couldn't they see Draco was his! And oh Gods Harry needed to stop that trail of thought.

"Why can't I stop _thinking_ about you, it's driving me insane." Harry whispered to the surface of his desk.

He knew he wouldn't be finishing the acknowledgments today, not with his mind focused elsewhere. It just wasn't a happening thing.

* * *

 

Harry absently nibbled the raw carrot he was eating as he fanned through the pages of GrossierGlam he had kept the magazine in his car tucked away safely in his glove box while he was at work. Now that he was home and relaxing on his bed stomach down he thought it a good idea to read it.

The article in mind was on page twenty four and went for all of four pages with many glossy pictures and a bountiful cluster of information on Draco Malfoy – how much of it that was true was hard to know.

Harry hooked his ankles together and rested his chin in his palms as he skimmed the critique. His eye brows raised and he snorted laughter upon reading that Draco had once worked at a takeaway store.

"Not bloody likely," Harry muttered and crunched down on the orange vegetable, "He's far too poncy for that." Was poncy even a word? He dismissed that thought and instead turned to a page full of photos of the blond.

One with the cloaked man leaning against the iron door of a nightclub cigarette held between his fingers and foggy coils of smoke drifting from his parted lips. It was a nice picture Harry mused, even if he didn't go much on smokers – Draco made it look fucking sexy to be dragging on a death stick.

The next photo saw Draco and a female, her fair hair and pale skin was almost identical to Draco's and Harry read the caption through his mouthful of carrot; "Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy – it must be his mother with him." She was a striking lady if imposing at the same time.

Harry squirmed to get comfortable and looked to the largest picture of all, fair in the center of the page. His carrot was dropped and forgotten on the sheets as the youth stared at the mesmerizing photo.

Amsen had been right; Draco looked bloody good in leather and the whip he was holding was designed for both pain and pleasure Harry just knew it. The grey eyes in the picture smouldered right through Harry's chest and dug burning claws of lust into his heart it was all he could do to gasp and wriggle his clothed erection against the mattress.

Harry knew it was wrong to want to touch himself when looking at an image of his boss – wrong, but it felt so fucking right. Slowly as if his mind was conscious of the fact he would regret it later Harry rolled onto his side just enough to allow easy access to his jeans. With shaking hands Harry popped the button open and eased the zip down his eyes never leaving the picture.

"– _I also had_ bread _for breakfast."_

Harry keened softly at the memory of Draco's voice, of his words. How would it feel if Draco touched him – trailed his nails down Harry's chest and nipped his neck and touched his cock?

Harry's cock was fully hard now, straining against his briefs and jeans, sliding his hand into his pants Harry hissed quietly at the pleasure that spiked through his body as his hand encircled his erection.

With one last look at the picture Harry begun a slow and steady movement; pumping his throbbing cock as he imagined Draco would. Would Draco's hands be warm and rough? Harry groaned and tipped his head back, his eyes closed and body humming with pleasure.

"Mmm, Draco –" Harry couldn't swallow down his words and let them tumble from his lips. With each stoke and twist Harry was lost in the reaches of his fantasy, wishing it wasn't just his hand jerking his cock.

His rhythm intensified and his breathing grew shallow at the peak of his arousal and before Harry could breathe out a whimper his body shook with the effects of his orgasm, the climax so strong his back arched and toes curled until the ecstasy drained from his limbs and softening cock.

Harry flopped on to his back and breathed heavily through his nose. His right hand was sticky with cooling cum and his abdomen splattered also, regardless he was content and even the dawning sense of guilt couldn't stop him from falling into a restful sleep, his legs tangled in the blankets and his hair splayed out over the shiny magazine front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cringe at this chapter, but, it's okay. It's okay. IT'S SO NOT OKAY!!! Hug me?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke the next morning in a tangle of bed sheets with the crumpled magazine under his cheek acting as a makeshift pillow. The morning was fresh and Harry could smell the pleasant scent of dewy grass and bitter cold air that always lingered at the time of six in the morning on winter days.

Tucking his awry hair behind his ears Harry straightened his glasses on his nose and decided it was best he take a shower and scrub clean his soiled stomach and hand – dried cum was anything but pleasant and the reminder of what he did last night and _who_ he was thinking of doing it with was even less pleasing and sent hot spikes of guilt to dance in his stomach.

With a hefty sigh and lagging limbs Harry rolled out of his warm bed, immensely glad for the shag carpet under his feet, the floor boards would no doubt be freezing – in general Harry's small house was dreadful to inhabit in the thick of winter, he owned but one meagre electric heater that was stationed in the living room next to his favourite chair. The rest of the house was left to the cruel reaches of wintry weather.

Shuffling into the small adjoining bathroom Harry hissed as his bare feet met icy tiles; the worst room by far in winter had to be the bathroom. With hurried actions Harry turned on the water and within minutes steam fogged the air making it thick and humid. Harry decided to kill two birds with one stone and opted for brushing his teeth in the shower, skilfully avoiding standing on the tiles for much longer.

Five minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom, towel secure around his waist and hair dishevelled. The echoing rap at his front door saw the young boy hurry to throw on a pair of cargos – tripping into his dresser as he did so with a painful crash – and a printed T-shirt and then he rushed to answer the door.

"Ana?" Harry rasped upon finding the girl on his doorstep, bundled up to her chin in a fur overcoat and scarf, the look was somewhat ruined by her bare legs and bright red heels. Was she mad to be wearing a dress in winter? She had to be missing a few screws.

Ana smiled sweetly. "Don't worry I'm not a stalker. Draco told me your address and said to come pick you up."

Harry's jaw dropped. "How does he know my address?" he exclaimed loudly, his breath coiling in foggy shapes from his lips.

"Your resume I'm presuming." Harry flushed softly at Ana's wry smile. "May I come in or do you wish to see me freeze." Harry took notice of Ana's hunched shoulders and pale skin that was wind bitten. He moved aside albeit diffidently realizing his complete lack of manners.

"Sorry," he mumbled, Ana just shrugged him off with a little smile. "Why are you wearing a dress in winter?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the pair moved into the kitchen.

"All in the name of fashion, Kiddo."

At Harry's raised eye brow Ana laughed. "No one said fashion was painless." She elaborated missing the point for Harry's derisive look. Harry just ran a hand through his hair and let slip the 'kiddo' line. Ana was around his age perhaps a year or two older it was just odd of her to use such a title.

Ana invited her self to sit down on a stool by the counter, her heeled feet swinging inches from the ground as she took in the quaint house. Harry forced himself not to make some excuse for his living quarters, he liked the house and that was all that mattered.

"You've a picturesque house here," Harry wasn't positive if Ana was meaning to insult him or was actually being truthful with her words so he settled for a duck of his head in acknowledgment. "My apartment is in a high-rise so I don't get to have a backyard or garden. It's quite annoying really though I must say the pool far makes up for it." Harry just grunted.

Ana fiddled with his salt and pepper shakers which were two cats one black for the pepper and the other white for salt. She gave a quiet chuckle under her breath, "Cute." She looked up at Harry. "Are you going to offer me a coffee? Or must I make one myself?"

Harry hid his unbelieving expression the best he could. "Coffee?" he questioned and Ana shook her head. Harry just stared at her completely lost for actions or words.

"No, I'm good. Besides we have to go shortly, Draco wouldn't want his assistants to be late now would he."

"You told me to ask you – oh never mind." Harry said. "And I do have a car I don't need to be chaperoned to work, I'm capable of getting there by myself."

Ana got to her feet, her shoes clapping on the ground with each movement she made. "We aren't going to work per se; Draco wants us to meet him someplace – The Cavendish or something of the likes. I'm driving us as I'm sure you wouldn't know where it is."

Harry's defences were straight away raised. "What? Because I'm not as cultured as you or Draco or because I'm not loaded with money?" his voice wasn't loud but it was far from an inside voice.

Ana just scoffed. "Of course not silly, it's just that I live in the center of London so I know my way around better." She explained with an airy wave of her hand.

Harry rubbed his face with his palm and was about to apologize for the second time that morning when Ana said crisply, "Come on then, don't want to be tardy." And with that said she made for the door leaving Harry to grab his backpack and follow after her.

**DM** / _HP_

Ana's car was impressive and Harry couldn't quite hold back his approving grin as he ran his palm over the smooth leather of the seats. The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren apparently cost £300000 or so Ana had casually mentioned. Harry could practically feel his skin turning green at the statement. His Corolla paled horribly in comparison.

The drive was pleasant enough with idle chit-chat somewhat forced by Ana and for the most part the radio broke the awkward silences that descended far too often.

Regardless Harry was grateful when they arrived at their destination.

Ana was right at home at once and Harry was more then comfortable to follow the tall woman into the lavish hotel. It was – Harry mused – elegant and most undeniably designed for the prosperous, everything from its polished floor to its obscure decorations made Harry's chest tingle with a wanton desire to be able to indulge in such stylish comfort more often – or at all to be truthful.

They met Draco and to Harry's disappointment Cormac in The Lounge. It was a beautifully relaxing room with many lounges and tables each one adorned with expensive fur carpets. Harry was in awe and didn't notice that his group was making to sit down.

"Harry, love. Come sit down and stop staring at the couple."

Harry's nose flushed hotly as he pulled his eyes away from a young couple who looked far too high-class for his likes and turned to Draco who was smiling at him, his eyes made Harry's stomach flip.

Muttering his apologies Harry took a seat next to Ana facing Draco and Cormac over the graceful glass table.

"I see you found his house alright then?" Draco asked Ana, the woman smiled and nodded. "Good," Draco said. "I'm presuming you're wondering why we are spending the day here." He waved his hand at his surroundings this time talking to Harry who nodded.

"We have a shoot coming up for our second issue of Junoesque," Ana mumbled something about the first issue not having launched yet and Draco held up his hand to quiet her. "You didn't think we could update the magazine monthly without multitasking on issues did you?" a smirk curved his lips and Harry couldn't help think how sexy he looked with that expression.

"No, I understand that, it's just how do we know the first issue will be a success?" queried Ana as she crossed her legs; showing far too much skin for Harry's liking. He turned his head away from her and looked over to Draco whose eyes lingered just a second too long on the pale exposed skin.

"Giving GrossierGlam's rather – ah – detailed description of my personal life," Harry bit his lip and looked away when Draco smiled sheepishly, pretending to be interested in the lilac fur rug under his feet, "I'd say they are confident we are prime competition. I also believe we will do brilliantly." Cormac agreed with him by sitting back into the small sofa and crossing his ankles a confident tilt to his head.

"Back to the point at hand, Junoesque will be doing a shoot based here at The Cavendish. We have permission by the hotel owner and today we will be assessing the place."

"As well as indulging our selves," Cormac added with a wide grin. Draco ignored his comment.

"Ana and Harry your duties will differ today as opposed to any ordinary day at Junoesque." Harry frowned at the usage of his name second and looked up from his study of the rug, Draco wasn't looking at him the man's attention was focused on Ana and something in Harry's body hated that. He wanted Draco to look at him to only give him notice.

"There will be no coffee getting; it would be pointless to ask that task of you since we are surrounded by means of getting our own coffee. Instead I ask you to help out with photographing various rooms and such. We will be choosing the best locations for out shoot on Monday." Ana was nodding enthusiastically at Draco's words and Harry not to be outdone did that same. Something Draco evidently found comical for his lips twitched into a grin and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"Harry," Harry stopped his head nodding and looked eagerly at the blond, "I want you to work with Cormac and take the upper levels." If Draco or Cormac noticed the deflated look that Harry wore neither commented, "Ana you will come with me and we will take the lower levels, understood."

Ana giggled out her reply and once again Harry – not to be bested – did the exact same, his mind past caring for common sense. It seemed a perfectly logical idea that he out do Ana at everything even if that meant losing his credibility as a man in the process.

Draco shot him a concerned look before standing from his seat, Cormac lazily followed suit. "We'll meet together at half two." It was currently nine and Harry was disgusted with the prospect of spending five hours with Cormac unaccompanied. He would have pleaded with Draco to be allowed to take pictures alone however he knew it was pointless.

Once each member of the group had received a camera and direction as to where to go they divided into their duos and headed separate ways.

**DM** / _HP_

The hotel had fourteen levels that the lift reached – fifteen in all. Harry and Cormac were both rather short of breath upon reaching the top most level. They decided to start on floor fifteen and work their way downward. Draco and Ana were to start from one and they would all meet up on level eight.

Harry and Cormac hadn't spoken once in the ten minutes it took to get to the fifteenth floor both having kept their comments to themselves. Soon however they were forced to interact when inspecting a penthouse suite.

It was large and decorated in earthly hues; a king bed adorned the room and took center focus. In short the room was breathtakingly handsome. Harry whistled lowly.

"I suppose you wouldn't have seen such high end luxury," stated Cormac from behind him, Harry turned to glare at the man to no effect. Cormac leaned against the door frame and grinned mockingly at Harry.

"Unlike some I'm not spoilt by my rich parents." Harry snapped in reply and turned back to the room, carefully walking up to the bed and touching the duvet. From behind him Cormac scoffed.

"I'm a made man, Potter. And of course your parents didn't spoil you. Aren't they dead?" Harry's back went rigid at those words and his breathing stopped, caught in his lungs and throat. How had he known? Had Draco told him? Mentally shaking himself he turned to face the smirking man.

Calming his beating heart he said simply, "Lets get on with this, fifteen minutes in your presence and I'm already nauseous."

Cormac laughed without humour. "At least that's one thing in common, Potter. Your attendance is typically mundane. I make a habit of not working with _children_ when possible. They give me a headache."

Harry bit his tongue and willed his anger to subside at the jibe. He wasn't a child. And Cormac was a bitch. Shaking away the infantile insult Harry grabbed his camera from around his neck and begun taking snaps of the king size bed in front of him.

"You're doing it wrong,"

"Shut up McLaggen and get to work. I'm not doing it all by myself."

"It would likely be a disaster if you did." Cormac all but spat but got his camera prepared and stalked a few meters away to work regardless. Harry swallowed thickly and focused on the task at hand. This was going to be a long five hours.

**DM** / _HP_

By two in the afternoon Harry was running on pure antagonism. His legs were sore from walking around the large levels and his head hurt from the constant stream of insults Cormac insisted be exchanged. Harry was certain he had used up his knowledge of name-calling on the man. And by one o'clock the pair had been reduced to snarky rejoins of 'dog' and 'cow' having no other remark on hand.

Harry was so thankful when the lift binged to announce level eight that he all of ran from the confines and went crashing into a firm body. His already aching legs buckled and Harry ended up on the floor his legs stretched in front of him and his elbows propping up his torso.

"So sorry, darling, I wasn't watching my way. Are you hurt?" Harry looked up to see a tall, dark haired man who bent to lend Harry a hand. Harry took the warm palm appreciatively and was hauled to his feet.

"It's fine," he said somewhat daftly. "Shouldn't have been running from the lift." He finished quietly looking anywhere but the azure eyes of the man and his tanned golden skin. He smelt of liquorish.

Cormac was chuckling behind Harry. "Oh, good one, Potter. Go throw yourself at anyone like the slut you are."

Harry attempted to spin around however the strong biceps of the man held him in place, Harry made to panic until the husky voice said, "Don't raise to his bait, darling. He's a right old sod at the best of times."

Harry's eyes widened. "You know Cormac?" he asked somewhat more loudly then necessary.

"Blaise, why are you hugging my assistant?" Draco's voice sounded and he and Ana came from the lift, Harry twisted to face them and barely caught the frown of disapproval on the blonds pale lips.

Blaise laughed tenderly before allowing Harry his freedom and letting go. "Your assistant?" he questioned with a mischievous simper. "My, my Draco – he's certainly a keeper now isn't he." Harry was put off by the gentle brush of fingertips across his jaw line by Blaise.

"He took a bit of a stumble; I was only being of assistance."

Draco made a disbelieving noise in his throat and stepped forward, steering Harry away from Blaise with a coaxing hand to the boy’s elbow.

"Why are you here?" he then inquired once reassured Harry was out of the man's reach. Blaise shrugged his leather donned shoulders and winked.

"Needed a bit of a break from work, decided to check in and pamper myself for a few days."

Draco was looking suspicious as was Cormac who made a show of dropping his arm around Draco's shoulders as he said, "Nothing to do with spying then?" Blaise looked truly affronted and gasped.

"Me spy? – what a superficial notion."

Harry was officially baffled. "Why would he spy?" he questioned looking imploringly at Draco.

"He works for GrossierGlam." Draco said shortly but sent Blaise a small smile. Harry's head hurt and he excused himself to get some air.

Once down seven levels Harry went outside to stand on the street – or more over sit on the sidewalk. The afternoon sun was light and held no warmth whatsoever, the wind was chilly and rough against his skin – seeping through the thin material of his cargos and printed T-shirt. He knew he should have grabbed a jacket before leaving his house this morning.

Sighing and letting out a mouthful of foggy breath Harry rested his head on top of his knees and wrapped his arms around his shins. His head pounded and his body was beyond tired. He just wanted this day to be over already. His mind was stretched to breaking point with information.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Harry ignored the soft, uncertain voice of Ana, not knowing exactly why he was feeling so cranky like a toddler who needed a nap.

Ana's shoes clapped against the pavement as she came closer, "Do you want me to get Draco for you?" she asked soothingly and Harry had to wonder why she thought that would help, Draco was most the reason his mind was a tangle of uncertainty. When Harry didn't answer Ana's slipped back inside.

Harry was about to stand and head inside to apologize for his rude behaviour towards the young woman when a warm touch to his shoulder stilled any thought of doing so.

Draco's tone was so calm and concerned that Harry felt like sobbing with exasperation over the whole day, he didn't however; after his little storm out Harry didn't want to lose anymore of his dignity by bawling to his boss.

"Was Cormac a git to you?" Draco asked as he sat next to Harry on the sidewalk, his well-heeled appearance at odds with the causal gesture. Harry tried to quell down his ire and failed spectacularly.

"When isn't he a git?" he snapped at Draco who looked none the different from the misguided anger directed at him. "He is a total bitch you know that? He is absolutely _wretched_ all he does is complain about how bad I am at every single _fucking_ thing! I'm no good at taking pictures and getting the angles right or even using a bloody lift apparently. He picks on me, Draco – and I have no clue as to why that is. And to top off this bloody _perfect_ day he brought up my dead parents numerous times. Did you tell him? You promised not to say anything to anyone." When Harry finally finished his yelling tirade he clamped his mouth shut and made to stand and dash inside – embarrassed and shamed at his words.

Draco would have none of that and caught Harry's wrist in his hand, tugging the boy to sit down. Harry refused to make eye contact and his cheeks flushed red with a blush.

"I didn't tell anyone that information, Harry," a laugh bubbled in Harry's throat that was full of confused anger and Draco gripped the boy's wrist harder. "Listen to me, I didn't tell a soul. I don't know how Cormac found out."

When Harry refused to answer and rubbed at his eyes vigorously with his knuckles Draco sighed and went on.

"What you have to understand is that Cormac was raised as an only child in an environment where he was the center of attention and the apple of his mother’s eye. He had everything. He isn't used to not getting his own way. He's a bitch – as you so elegantly put it – and he gives no care for it."

"That doesn't explain why he hates me." Harry grumbled dropping his hands to his lap and picking at his nails.

Draco breathed deeply and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Sadly it does, Harry. He doesn't like you being my assistant and thus with me keeping you as such it doesn't sit well with him, he is fuming about not getting his own way. It's not that he hates you. I'm sure he doesn't, he just doesn't know when to shut up and remember the world doesn't revolve around him."

Harry curled his lips into a snarl and turned to fully face Draco. "Then why are you with him? How could you be attracted to such a whiny, spoilt brat?" he said angrily and Draco reached out so suddenly to touch his flushed cheeks that Harry choked on his next words allowing Draco room to speak.

"You really are too cute when you're desirous," Draco's palm cupped Harry's cheek and Harry shivered at the contact, silver eyes were staring directly into wide green eyes. "It makes you look far younger then your seventeen years – almost childlike." Draco brushed his thumb over Harry's full lips before removing his hand.

"I have slept with Cormac all of two times. The first time I was shallow and only saw his good looks, the second time was a mistake on my part and the results of my lust. It hasn't happened since and nor do I intend it ever to."

Harry found his voice and rasped out his reply, "But the magazine said you two practiced BD/SM together." Draco's brows rose.

"You read the article then?" the question was said with a grin and Harry diverted his gaze to the gutter and studied the paper cup stained with coffee that sat there, Draco continued, "I am involved with such a lifestyle, that much is true, and Cormac and I have both – _experimented_ – so to speak, together. The magazine was far off the mark with many things they claimed. You can't believe much that's written these days."

Harry was relieved for all the wrong reasons and to hide his growing unease at his own feelings he said, "So you don't smoke then?" Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"No, that one is actually correct, I don't much care for the habit but it helps me unwind at times." Harry nodded for lack of a better response before timidly looking at Draco.

"And what about Blaise?"

"A friend, I've known him since high school. Good fellow even if he works for GrossierGlam. He's dependable as a friend however as the opposition I doubt his honesty."

"Is that why you thought he was spying on us?"

Draco smoothed down the fabric of his slack absently. "Partly, however, knowing Blaise he was being truthful about treating himself."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as both watched the busy street and pedestrians hurry to and fro for various reasons. Harry's body was warmed by Draco's nearness and his skin felt less chilly. It was almost comforting to just sit with his boss in complete silence – a conclusion Harry thought he'd never come to.

"Your hair is a mess." Harry looked startled at the sudden exclamation from Draco and ducked his head to run his fingers through the tangles of black.

"Had a shower this morning and didn't have time to comb it." He mumbled in response. Draco reached over and tugged at Harry's fringe which jutted out at odd angles.

"You look like you've been shagged thoroughly. It's endearing." With that piece of information floating between them Draco stood, brushing off the seat of his pants.

"If you want I can drop you off home, we only have another thirty minutes before we knock off anyway." Harry looked to his wristwatch and surely enough it was nearing the hour of four. Fridays were always his favourite day of work mainly for the reason he could go home early.

Harry vaguely nodded in agreement and stood to his feet. Draco clapped his hands together. "Brilliant, I'll say goodbye to the others and get the car."

Harry's stomach flipped in summersaults at Draco's charming grin. Gods he was so smitten and that was not a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the last of the pre-written, old chapters, and then we will get onto the newly written stuff! Joy! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex stuff in this chapter, you have been warned! No likey, no read! Otherwise, enjoy! ;)

Draco's car smelled of leather upholstery and citrus and exclusively too much like Draco in Harry's opinion, it was a nice car and Harry was beginning to wonder if everyone at Junoesque Headquarters owned an expensive car. He guessed they probably did.

"Do you want the heater on? You can't be warm enough in those clothes." Draco said and didn't wait for a reply from Harry before turning on the heater. Harry smiled in thanks and almost giggled when Draco grinned back. _Gods. Do. Not. Giggle. It's not manly!_

"It's a nice car." Harry closed his eyes at his lame attempt at starting a conversation, however Draco didn't seem to notice and answered brightly.

"I got it last year; it's a brilliant car – extremely reliable and great to screw people in." Harry coughed and choked on his tongue. His palms were suddenly quite sweaty. Draco was smiling cheekily.

"I was joshing, Harry. Well, partly. It isn't heaps reliable but very spacious for fucking pretty boys in." And once again Draco had Harry blushing from head to toe with his words.

Harry squeaked out a small 'oh' before focusing on the passing buildings. Draco sniggered softly but held his tongue, if only for Harry's benefit.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent aside from Draco and Harry's wordless fighting over which radio station to play. After half an hour of switching back and forth Harry settled and allowed Draco to have his way. It wasn't his car so he shouldn't really be fighting over the music choice.

They reached Harry's house by five in the evening, the sun almost fully resting under the horizon. Feeling unsure of how to thank Draco Harry offered the blond to come in for a coffee. It didn't really surprise him when Draco declined his offer – it was getting late after all, however the burn of rejection stung at his eyes and before Harry could escape from the car his eyes had become over bright. This didn't go unnoticed by his boss.

Draco shifted in his seat, unbuckling his seat belt he leaned in closer towards Harry. Harry repressed a shiver at the warm breath against his neck. "It's not that I don't want to, love. It's simply because if I did you'd wake tomorrow deflowered and completely mine." Harry made to shrug off the words, but ended up gasping softly when Draco abruptly moved closer and licked a wet trail up his neck.

"Why's that bad?" Harry said breathlessly. Draco sucked on his pulse point, the hot, wet mouth made Harry tremble with a flame of rapid desire and he didn't care that it was his boss making him feel this way, or that his boss was a man or that this was happening all so suddenly. It just felt too fucking good. And hells it was only a few words!

Draco hummed and replied softly, his voice husky and low, "Don't tempt me, Harry. I have very little self control." The tone and words made Harry's body heat with want and his groin was beginning to harden.

"Oh Gods," whispered Harry a mess of incoherent thought and dazed pleasure. How could Draco make him feel so good with out touching his body?

Draco drew back a few inches and lifted his eyes to look at Harry, his grey eyes hidden by the black of his pupils, "You should go inside; you deserve a rest after today." Harry nodded in agreement then realized what he was doing he shook his head hastily.

"Stay," he murmured and licked his lips, "Stay with you." If Draco had been a weaker man he would have succumbed to the boy's wanton words and explored all of the slim body with hands and tongue and teeth. He had some control however and shook his head, gently pushing away.

"Not tonight, hon." Harry huffed and slouched in his seat, then pointed to his pants, Draco followed the gesture to find Harry's cargo's tented.

"Can't you fix it? You made it." Harry said with a pout and Draco's resolve stretched then snapped like a taunt rubber band.

Licking his all of a sudden dry lips Draco smirked at Harry, with sure actions he ran his fingertips lightly down Harry's chest causing a moan of appreciation to spill from bitten lips. Harry arched into the feather light touch and keened for more.

Draco's hand came to a stop just before the tented erection. And Gods Harry couldn't stand that teasing smile on pale lips, throwing his dignity away Harry lifted his hips and muttered a 'please' to Draco, attempting to grind his erection into the blonds palm.

"Beautiful," whispered Draco into Harry's ear and Harry melted under the soft nip to the shell of his ear. "So fucking beautiful." Draco's fingers skilfully undid the button of Harry's pants and Harry was breathless with yearning.

Draco rubbed soft circles over the tented cloth, his touch gentle and almost hesitant as if he thought Harry would change his mind or break or come – or _something_.

"Please more, Draco – touch me more." Harry knew he was making little sense, his mind knew what he wanted to convey but his lips were a quivering mess and his tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Draco rubbed harder, applying just the right amount of pressure and Harry groaned in response, bucking his hips forward and humping against the large palm. His fingers digging into the leather seat almost painfully.

Vaguely Harry felt Draco's eyes on him, studying him so hard Harry could feel the smoulder of his gaze. "No one – haven't been touched by – gods yes, _harder_."

Draco stopped and Harry almost sobbed at the loss of contact, "No one's ever what?" questioned Draco, his voice was gruff and raw with lust. Harry was pushing his hips up demanding Draco's touch but the blond just captured Harry's hips and held the boy still, waiting for an answer.

Harry threw his head from side to side and mewled, "Don't stop." He whined and looked up at Draco with wide eyes. Draco bent forward and nipped Harry's collarbone in an act to soothe the lustful boy.

"Answer the question, love – then I'll finish you off."

Harry nodded his concurrence and answered hastily, desperate for more touching. "Haven't been touched by anyone before, can you go now?"

Draco smiled and licked his lips slowly. "You've only ever touched yourself? Haven't you ever been with anyone before?"

Harry pouted his bottom lip, "No, haven't been with anyone – Draco, _please_." And that was all it took, Draco shimmed in his seat and crouched lower before slipping his hand into Harry's pants and taking the hard erection in his hand carefully. Harry was a moaning mess and all he could do was encourage the blond to continue and buck into the warm, dry palm that felt so _fucking_ good.

"Mmm," Harry throatily groaned when Draco twisted his hand and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of Harry's cock, Draco repeated the action a few more times before being pulled close to Harry by insistent hands.

Harry wanted to touch the blond, to explore his body but the most he could do was cuddle Draco close as the man brought him to his climax with firm strokes and twists of his hand against Harry's throbbing shaft. His orgasm coiled in his stomach at first, making Harry squirm at the feeling and then his whole body was ablaze with heat and pleasure. Harry pressed into Draco's hand and held him tightly until the gratification passed.

Draco fisted Harry's softening cock a few more times drawing a small whimper from Harry and milking the last of the boy’s cum from him. Harry watched with lidded eyes as Draco lifted his hand and sucked each finger into his mouth in turn, cleaning them of Harry's essence. Harry's body hummed with delight and he grinned up at Draco, who returned the gesture softly before whispering; "You had better get some sleep," Harry looked down at the bulge in Draco's pants.

"What about you?" he asked and watched Draco touch his own erection through the fabric of his slacks and wink.

"I'll deal with it, you go inside. I'll see you Monday. Enjoy your weekend." And with that Harry was gently ushered out of the car, dishevelled and replete and feeling utterly venerable and slightly used – even if he'd been the one to get off.

_DM_ / **HP**

Pancakes were in order when Harry stumbled in through his front door, tripping into the hallway in his haste to get his hands on his phone – upon reaching the bench and ripping open his backpack Harry retrieved his mobile and set to work on making pancakes and listening to the dial tone.

"You've reached Resident Bitch, how may I hinder you?"

Snorting Harry poured the pre-made pancake batter into the heating pan, "You're an idiot, Ammy." He told the girl who to her credit took the playful insult well and laughed it off.

"What's news?" she settled for saying, Harry sighed melodramatically and scratched at the gooey mixture that was sticking to the bottom of the pan with his spatula.

"I have a confession to make." He said quietly.

"I'm Resident Bitch, Harry – not Resident Priest,"

Harry made a odd noise in the throat that not even he could describe and before he could exercise any self restraint his words were rushing from his lips, "I let Draco jerk me off in his car and I think I'm jealous of Ana and Cormac and I met someone from GrossierGlam with real pretty eyes – and oh my god, I shouldn't think that 'cause it was a guy and Amsen – I'm just so confused."

Silence.

Harry furrowed his brows and tightened his grip on the spatula handle. His heart threw itself against his ribs in a mixture of edginess and receding lust.

Amsen huffed out her breath slowly, exhaling a sigh noisily with a mouthful of air. "Okay so let me get this straight. You done gay things with your boss, you're envious of Ana and Cormac, who are…? And you find someone's eyes pretty. This is a big deal why?"

Harry leaned the small of his back against the kitchen counter, swallowing thickly he replied.

"For one thing, Amsen – Draco is a man, a m-a-l-e. That means I let a man bring me off," rubbing a palm down his face Harry breathed steadily, "Ana is the new assistant and Cormac is Draco's not-boyfriend and gods – I'm just so –"

"Confused." Amsen interjected. "So you have mentioned. A little bit of friendly advice Champ – if a guy like Draco Malloy,"

"Malfoy…" Harry supplied weakly but was flicked off.

"If he gives you a hand job I'd say that's a score for you – any guy or girl would give their right arm for some sexy time with the man, he's sass on legs. Also if he gave you said hand job why are you jealous of Ana and Not-Boyfriend?"

Harry slumped down to the floor and rested his back painfully against the jutting handle of the counters cupboard, "I don't know why I am. I just – well, I need time to think."

From the other end of the line Amsen could be heard settling into her leather armchair – the noises from the leather apparent even when the girl spoke up, "Well you have all weekend, Harry. I don't get why this is such a big deal. I've known you were gay for a while now."

Harry choked on the girl's words and sat forward. "What? What do you mean _gay_ , I'm not – I'm – no! Amsen that's so – you've got it all wrong." Harry waved the spatula around his head as he spoke as if the action would help him prove his point, "I'm not gay."

Amsen was quiet for all of a second. "Denial isn't your colour, my sweet little sodomite," she said softly and if Harry didn't know her better he would think she was showing sympathy toward him. "Now I suggest you sleep on it and ring me when you agree with me."

"About being gay?" Harry exclaimed with aversion. Amsen hummed.

"Yes, about being gay." And with that said she hung up but not before blowing a raucous kiss into the phone.

Harry sighed and groaned simultaneously sounding like a fog horn, he grinned at the thought before sniffing the air – it smelt burnt and – oh shit! The pancakes.

Rushing to his feet Harry turned off the heat and attempted to salvage his meal.

_DM_ / **HP**

Saturday dawned as a bloody awful day. Thick sheets of rain pounded against the window waking Harry from his rather odd dream of a talking piece of toast and a bubblegum haired Amsen, frowning he bunched the covers up under his chin and huffed refusing to get out of bed for anything – not even to piss, which incidentally he needed to and bad. But the warmth of his bed cradled him and he soon drifted back into uneasy, fitful sleep.

What seemed like moments after Harry had closed his eyes, but was probably more verging on a hour, his phone rang; his house phone. The shrill was tone aggravating enough to force Harry out of bed.

Stomping down the hallway and ignoring the cold floorboards underfoot Harry snatched the phone off the small dresser and answered with a curt, ”What?'” after which he flushed and stammered out an apology.

"Did I wake you?" Draco said smoothly from the other end of the line, sounding every bit awake and pristine as Harry imagined him to be at a time of six thirty in the morning.

"No," Harry automatically lied for what reason he wasn't sure. The small chuckle from Draco's end told of the blonds disbelief.

"Of course I didn't wake you, no, you are generally cranky all the time and your voice is always husky with sleep now isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, you caught me. You woke me up. Who calls someone at such a time anyway?" Harry said and slumped against the wall as he spoke. The cold plaster bit at his skin.

Draco could be heard shuffling around his house, or so Harry presumed, Draco could have been at anyone's house; after all he was, as Amsen had stated, sass on legs.

Harry's stomach tightened and he refused to entertain the thought of Draco leaving him after what had happened just to go fuck some easy slut to rid himself of an erection – an erection Harry had helped make. It was Harry's job to fix it not some whores.

Draco's voice was gentle in asking if Harry was still on the line, clearly Harry had floated a bit too far down the stream of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here." Mumbled Harry and shuffled into the living room, the carpet was a relief to his feet and much warmer.

"Good, and as for my calling so early, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me today."

Draco didn't elaborate, Harry figured he must have asked heaps of people he had courted out for breakfast or lunch or so on – the man had no reason for thinking he'd be shot down or – _wait_. Did Harry just think of Draco as courting him?

Swearing softly under his breath Harry switched on his little heater and sat in his favourite armchair, warming his feet and legs.

"I'd understand if you'd rather not. The weather is dismal today." Draco spoke up after Harry's silence stretched a little longer.

Harry's eyes went wide and he hurriedly straightened out Draco's obvious conclusion that Harry wasn't interested, "I was thinking," he said and then realized how terrible it sounded.

Truth be told his mind had been made up the moment the questions had left Draco's tongue; Harry needn't think twice on the subject.

"I want to have breakfast with you, It'd be – ah – nice," okay not so smooth there Harry. "I don't have much in the house that appeals for breakfast anyway." Harry snapped his mouth shut and berated himself on making it seem like going out with Draco was all because he didn't have anything to eat at home – as if Draco was some second option for him and that wasn't true. Not in the least. "What I mean is that maybe eating you – _fuck_ – eating _with_ you and oh gods –" Harry broke off midsentence and covered his eyes with his palm, hiding from his embarrassing slip up and from his lack of elegance when accepting a simple offer for breakfast. He was a complete fool.

Draco chuckled for a long moment. "You can eat me, love, but only after we've had breakfast. Cum first thing in the morning on an empty stomach isn't always pleasant." Draco's tone was silky and gentle and Harry didn't care about the implication of the words. He didn't even blush upon replying.

"Great, sounds good," he said cheerfully and was pleased to note the stunned silence from Draco's end, "Pick me up? I don't have a clue where you live."

"Be there at quarter passed seven," Draco said. "And promise me you'll wear something warmer then cargos and a T-shirt? I enjoy being a gentleman but I'd very much like to keep my coat to myself in case I catch a chill."

Harry smiled; giddy that Draco even considered lending him his coat if it got too frosty. "I'll put on my warmest jacket and boots – oh and mittens and a scarf and leg warmers." Harry said seriously and gained a small snort of laughter from Draco before they said their goodbyes.

Once the line went dead Harry dropped the phone like it had scorched him and bolted for his bedroom throwing off his pyjamas while mid-run.

It took him all of ten minutes to get dressed and he had spent a good five of those minutes staring at his image in the mirror, contemplating whether he looked reasonable. All he had to do when he was satisfied was wait for Draco to arrive and hope he didn't say anything stupid.

_DM_ / **HP**

The door was cold against his knuckles as he knocked softly, his breath condensed in the air with each exhale. Draco looked about the small door step; a chipped and soiled plant pot held a small dying fern and an old wreath – most likely from last Christmas then the approaching one knowing Harry – hung crookedly on the front door. It was quaint Draco supposed.

A moment later the sound of running footfalls sounded and then the door was thrown open forcefully. Harry stood on the threshold as messy as always with his hair mused from his apparent run to answer the door.

Draco ran a quick appraising glance down the boys figure. His cock twitched interestedly at the tight pants and knee high boots – a style very few males could pull of successfully – and even the old and worn forest green jacket looked damn sexy on the boy. He was pleased to note the absent leg warmers and mittens – though it would have been cute to see Harry in them.

Harry shifted and grinned shyly up at Draco and Draco's insides turned to water, "You want to come in for a second?" Harry questioned and nibbled on his lower lip. Truthfully Draco was ready to go but he couldn't resist a peek into Harry's small home or those big green eyes.

It was an old house, not very spacious but definitely homely and sound. Draco followed Harry into the kitchen which was adjoining to the living room.

"Your house is nice." He commented as Harry fiddled with the strap of his denim bag, the one he always brought to work with him. God knows why, it wasn't as if the kid had a lot of things to carry around with him, Draco thought it made Harry look like a school child.

Harry snorted and zipped up the backpack. "That's what Ana said." He informed the blond with a wry smile.

"I suppose she meant it in a good way as I do." Draco noticed the flush to Harry's nose.

"Thanks," mumbled Harry and shot Draco a look from under his lashes – Draco guessed Harry didn't know he was being seductive and coy and bloody arousing all at the same time. It seemed Harry was quite unsure about his own feelings and emotions to really know how he affected others around him.

It was after a brief, slightly uncomfortable silence that Harry shifted and finally spoke up.

"Are we ready then? Or do you want some tea?"

Draco nodded. "All set to go, I think." And with that they left the house, Harry locking the front door behind them.

_DM_ / **HP**

The small coffee plaza was filled with tepid, sweet air that tasted like sugar and rich coffee. A total of seven small, rounded tables made up the sitting area; shiny plastic tabletops were spotless of crumbs or spilled coffee liquid. Draco had to give his breakfast partner kudos for picking a rather comfy place.

"I hope you don't mind this place, probably not something you're used to," Harry said quietly, his verdant eyes were wide as he stared at the mouth-watering selection of muffins and cakes in the display stand, Draco smiled.

"I'm not above coming to modest cafés such as this one – especially not if I get to have such fine company." He watched as Harry turned away from the display, his bottom lip being chewed and a flush climbing his cheeks. It really was dreadfully easy to make the boy blush.

Trailing a nail across the dark patterned tabled top Harry flashed Draco a small, lopsided smile that sent shivers to tickle up Draco's spine. "I wasn't implying you are a snob, and thank you."

Before Draco could give his reply a young woman swayed over to them, her dark auburn hair curled tightly and bouncing into her face; she stopped at their table, a mouthful of large teeth grinning at the both of them.

"Ready to order boys?" she questioned and poised her pen over the notepad she held; Draco gave a taut smile and nodded.

Jacqui, as her name tag read, almost bounced up and down, "Alrighty then," she sang jovially and looked pointedly at Harry, the boy ordered a deli sandwich and a latte.

"And for you, sweetheart?" she asked, Draco inwardly grimaced at the use of the endearment – he wasn't too happy about being called such syrupy names by a girl younger then him. He gave his order however and was thankful when Jacqui and her overpowering flowery stench had retreated.

A playful snort sounded from Harry and Draco looked up at him, a smile was hovering about his full lips. "Only a salad for you, _sweetheart_ _?_ " Harry said in a mock-girl voice, Draco gave him a glare for his trouble and folded his arms on the tabletop.

"Yes, only a salad." He replied discourteously and absently watched an old couple amble up to the front counter.

Harry wasn't to be discouraged however and his resounding chortle told Draco he was in for a morning of taunts. "Scared you'll get fat, _sweetheart_ _?_ " Draco looked up just in time to see the fluttering of Harry's long lashes before the boy broke into giggles.

Draco found none of it amusing and his lips were definitely _not_ twitching. And his stomach was certainly _not_ alive with butterflies at the sound of Harry saying the endearment – no, not at all.

Clearing his throat and successfully swallowing down his laughter Draco leaned closer to Harry over the table. He loved being close to the boy, Harry smelt of cheap soap and fresh linen and it made Draco's mouth water.

"About yesterday," he begun and noticed the immediate blush that burned Harry's cheeks, "I think we should talk about it."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed thickly, when he spoke his voice broke on the first two syllables, "How come? I mean – ah, well, it happened, right?"

Draco nodded. "It certainly did." He agreed. Harry nodded along with him and then licked his lips slowly, clearly pondering over his next words.

"It was a mistake," he said breathily as though Draco's calm, steady gaze had dragged the omission from him. "We shouldn't have done it, I have only started working under you and as your assistant I should be more respectful."

Draco's lips pulled up into a smirk despite his best efforts to stop it. "You do realize what you just said, love?"

Harry bobbed his head earnestly. "Yeah, because I'm working – _under_ – you, oh _fuck_." Harry dropped his head into his hands, hiding his face from view, "I didn't mean it to sound that way." He amended through his fingers, his words smothered.

Draco laughed outright and reached out his arms, pulling Harry's small hands from his face gently, "May I remind you that you have never actually been under me?" he said and gave a wicked grin at Harry's humiliated expression.

"Draco," the boy squeaked and then jumped when the presence of Jacqui returned to the table, her hands full with a large plate and a tray that held Draco's salad and Harry's steaming coffee.

Harry shut his lips and smiled sweetly up at the waitress, "Here you are boys, hope you enjoy." She said and leaned right into Draco personal space, virtually shoving her breast into his face. Draco mentally sighed and turned his head away from the rather intimidating sight. If the waitress noticed his disinterest she made no show of moving away.

"And your salad, sweetheart." She proclaimed in a breathy, low whisper. From across the small table Draco heard Harry's muffled sniggers and scowled severely. He hated when women openly flirted with him in such crude ways. He was far from interested in Jacqui's breast and pouted lips.

When finally Jacqui had positioned his salad bowl she pulled back and flashed Draco a flirty grin, amidst Harry's soft laughter she flounced away.

Draco's scowl pulled deeply at his lips and he moodily stabbed at a piece of lettuce and tomato with his fork. Harry continued to titter under his breath.

Refusing to look up at his assistant Draco cleared his throat, "Eat your meal." He ordered.

"Alright, _sweetheart_ – let me just get some salt." Draco looked up just as Harry was provocatively leaning over the table, making sure to dip his head back to expose his neck; it was meant to be an imitation of the waitress, but damn the boy made it look good.

Swallowing down past the swell of arousal that climbed his throat Draco shook his head; Harry fluttered his lashes and made a show of grabbing the small, glass salt shaker that was on Draco's side.

"Don't mind me," Harry breathed out and brushed his hand against Draco's as he made to take hold of the salt shaker. Draco's heart pounded and he could hold back no more.

Placing one hand against the surface of the table and snatching Harry's reaching hand with the other Draco half-stood from his seat and tugged the surprised assistant closer; callously and possessively smacking their lips together in a fierce, lust fuelled kiss. Harry tasted like toothpaste and something sweet and his lips quivered against Draco's. The kiss lasted all of three seconds before he pulled away and sat heavily back into his seat.

Harry leaned against the table top for a moment and then slid back into his own seat, his sandwich and coffee left untouched as silence clouded around the pair.

Harry clear his throat softly, "I suppose we should also talk about that?" He questioned and Draco was somewhat surprised to see a naughty little grin stretching his lips.

"Yes, I suppose we should."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses AHOY! ;)

Harry’s stomach hurt from the nest of nerves that had taken up residence in his gut. It was Monday and officially the day he’d have to face his boss after their breakfast date. And sure, compared to the hand-job in Draco’s car, their date had been pretty tame, all abrupt kisses considered. But it still didn’t make Harry’s nerves abate. He walked through the entrance doors of Junoesque Magazine with a meek expression on his face and his head bowed.

A few steps inside he collided with a firm body and he cursed before falling backward and sprawling onto the ground inelegantly.

“We have to stop meeting like this, darling.” Said a smooth voice that Harry recognised immediately; Blaise. The smell of aniseed was strong to his nose and he looked up from the ground to gaze into Blaise’s handsome face. “You really love walking head first into people don’t you?” he said with a soft chuckle.

Harry composed himself enough to say, “What are you doing here? I thought you worked for GrossierGlam? Why are you in the headquarters of Junoesque?”

Blaise held out a hand to help Harry to his feet. “So many questions. Let me see; I’m here because Draco asked to see me. Yes, I do work for GrossierGlam and as mentioned Draco sent for me. I assure you I’m not spying.” He informed.

Harry took the offered hand and was hoisted to his feet by the strong man. He straightened his backpack and ruffled the back of his hair nervously. He was about to reply when Draco’s smooth voice cut him off.

“Blaise, please tell me you’re not going to hug my assistant again.” Draco said with a raise of his eyebrow. Blaise gave a chuckle and pretended to squish Harry; he encircled his arms around the boy and fake squeezed. Harry was watching Draco’s every expression while Blaise did so and was curious to note the flicker of possessiveness that flashed in his grey eyes. When Blaise let go the possessiveness disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.

“We were just talking, is all.” Blaise replied casually.

Draco nodded and walked over to them with quick strides.

“Harry, I want you to finish the acknowledgements today, we launch tomorrow.” He gently reminded.

Harry nodded and readjusted his backpack on his back for something to do.

Being around Draco made him nervous.

He’d never felt like this with anyone else before, so all his confusing desires were new to him. He didn’t really know how to act after sharing a kiss with Draco and the rest of their breakfast he’d spent sending coy glances at the blond and blushing furiously whenever Draco looked at him. For the most part Draco went along with it, but Harry knew the man wanted to establish whatever it was between them. Harry just wasn’t sure what it was they had. He’d never been in a relationship before to know how one worked.

“I’ll get to work on them now.” He said and he made to walk past Draco. A hand to his elbow stopped him in his tracks.

“Actually, I want to see you on the Photography level before you do that.” Draco said. Harry’s heart was too busy climbing into his throat at the casual contact to really register the man’s words; he nodded distractedly and then hurried off. Draco watched him go with a predatory stare.

Blaise just shook his head and muttered about the ‘sexual tension’ in the room.

**DM** / _HP_

Harry only just registered Draco’s words by the time he was halfway to his desk. He stopped, spun on his heel, and made a speedy beeline for the elevator, all the while cursing under his breath. His emotions and desires were getting in the way of his work that was for sure.

The elevator was empty by the time Harry reached it and he piled in quickly and pressed number seven. Once the doors had open to reveal the hustle and bustle of the Photography floor Harry clambered out and hurriedly made his way through the crowd of rushing models. Again he was put out by just how tall they all were. But of course it was the high heels, not his height. Harry nodded to himself as if to agree with his thoughts and then made his way to the prop room.

He found Draco inside with Blaise. Both were standing at the glass table and looking at a spread of pictures. Intrigued Harry walked closer, when he laid eyes on the pictures his stomach dropped. It was him. They were the pictures from the shoot he’d done last week.

“Um…,” he said softly. Draco looked up and greeted him with a lopsided smirk.

“Harry,” he said. “Come sit down.”

Harry did as he was told and took a seat near Blaise. Up close Harry could clearly see the series of photos that had been taken of him. He had to admit that Draco was skilled behind a camera, the pictures looked amazing art wise; although Harry cringed at how subservient he came across, bound and hapless.

“Blaise and I have been talking about the photo shoot you did.” Draco informed him. He pinched the corner of a picture and slid it closer to Harry so the boy could see it more clearly. “We have come up with a wonderful idea.” He said excitedly.

Harry winced. “It’s not another photo shoot is it? I don’t think I could stand wearing heels again, or for that matter, makeup.” He said with a frown of his lips.

Draco chuckled. It was a masculine sound and one that had Harry’s heart fluttering with butterflies.

“No, it’s not another photo shoot. We were actually thinking of getting your pictures published.” Harry blanched. He knew he did. He could feel the colour draining from his cheeks in a fraction of a second. Draco obviously noticed for he frowned. A line appeared between his eyebrows.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir.” Harry said truthfully.

Draco raised a perfect blond eyebrow. “And why’s that?”

“Because I’m not a model –”

“You don’t need to be a model, Harry,” this time it was Blaise who spoke. “The shots are great and Draco said I could use them in an issue of GrossierGlam if I got your permission.” He said.

“But why are you giving Blaise photos when he’s the competition?” Harry wanted to know. He was beginning to get confused.

Draco ruffled his blond hair with an absent hand. “He’s my friend first and foremost, Harry, and he’s in need of some photos to fill up the back cover. It wouldn’t be like an article on you, it’s just your picture in the back of a magazine to fill up the gaps.” Draco explained softly.

Harry shook his head. “It’s embarrassing,” he admitted in a small voice.

Draco cocked his head to one side, confused. “What’s embarrassing?” he asked.

Harry looked to the glass tabletop and took a deep breath. He could say it. He _had_ to say it or otherwise his picture would get published.

“I don’t like how I look.” He said quietly. Draco caught it though and his frown grew heavier.

“Why ever not? You’re gorgeous, Harry.” He said so truthfully it made a blush spread over Harry’s cheeks. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to Draco complementing him.

“I look so – so, I don’t know. I just look really, _weak_ …,”

Draco sighed and Harry saw the moment the man understood. “You’re don’t look weak, Harry.” Draco assured. Harry disagreed with a derisive grunt. “You don’t,” Draco stressed. “You look _submissive_ , there’s a huge difference. Trust me.”

Harry didn’t understand the difference and he gathered it must be because Draco knew more about relationships and sex and dating. Draco was more experienced than Harry and it made Harry feel a little uneasy. He wasn’t even sure why.

Blaise made a sound in his throat and then spoke up. “Can I use the images?” he asked Harry directly. Harry blinked. Blinked again. And then swallowed noisily.

“I’m not sure, can I think about it?”

“Not really, the next launch is tomorrow I need a straight answer, yes or no?” Blaise said.

Harry was quick to give him his answer. “No, I’d rather not have my pictures in GrossierGlam. I hope you don’t mind.”

Blaise sighed a hefty sigh. “I’m wounded but I’ll live.” He said dramatically. Draco looked a little downcast. Harry’s stomach tightened and he hoped he hadn’t disappointed the blond.

“You may go, Harry.” Draco said, but it wasn’t unkind, it was actually rather softly said. “Finish up the acknowledgements and then we’re all set for tomorrow.”

Harry dipped his chin with a nod and left the room quickly. On the way out he heard Blaise and Draco talking.

“Shame really,” Blaise said. “He’s a pretty lad. You got some good photos out of him that’s for sure.”

“He really is model material.” Draco commented. The idle comment made Harry’s stomach dip pleasantly and unbidden in his chest something akin to smugness rose. He shook it off however, knowing that he wasn’t as attractive as most models or as well behaved. Draco was just being overly kind to him that was all it was.

**DM** / _HP_

It was after work that Harry found himself at Amsen’s piercing parlour. He rested on a bench and sighed as Amsen cleaned her piercing kit thoroughly.

“Why the big sigh, Harry?” Amsen asked looking up from the job. Harry kicked his legs out in front of him and sighed again, breathily and long. “C’mon, spill.” Amsen said.

“Draco kissed me.” Harry blurted out without pretence. Amsen hummed. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. “You can just ‘hmm’ about something like that, Ammy.” He said, affronted. Amsen looked at him with a blank stare.

“A kiss kind of pales in comparison to getting jerked off, doesn’t it?” she said. Harry blushed at her words. But she had a point; being kissed was humdrum compared to being jerked off. But still, it had been Harry’s first kiss with a man, his first kiss full stop. And it had been over in three seconds flat, but Harry could still remember the taste of Draco on his lips and something in his stomach burned and longed for more.

“I guess you’re right, but it was my first kiss.” He said. Amsen hummed again.

“Did it get you hard?” she asked suddenly. Harry balked at her.

“No.” He said tentatively.

“Then it wasn’t a proper kiss. Tell him to do it again and this time tell him to do it properly.”

“I’m sure Draco knows how to kiss properly, Ammy. We were in a coffee shop; it’d be weird if he was trying to make me hard.” Harry pointed out. Amsen placed down her cleaning equipment.

“Fair point,” she conceded. Then; “You want one?”

Harry blinked at the girl. “Want a kiss…?” he hedged, uncertain. Amsen laughed outright at him.

“No silly, I was referring to a piercing. Not a bloody kiss, you git.” She said around another laugh. Harry chuckled nervously, kind of glad it wasn’t a kiss she was after. That’d be awkward.

He looked at the sharp pin and winced. “I don’t think so.” He said.

Amsen pouted her bottom lip out. “C’mon, live on the wild side. Dare I say Draco might like the grungy look?”

Harry sighed. “It would hurt.”

“Only a little.” Amsen agreed. “But the end result is worth it. Plus I know you’ve wanted your lip done since you were fifteen. Why not now? I’ll do it free of charge, think of it as a gift.”

“You really want me to get pierced don’t you?” Harry questioned watching the eager girl raise her tawny eyebrows. “What if you hit a vein?” he asked.

Amsen rolled her eyes. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Not in the slightest.” Harry deadpanned.

“I’m good at what I do, Harry. Plus I think a lip piercing would suit you.” She said. Harry _had_ wanted one for a long time, and now was a good a time as any, he thought.

Stilling his nerves he manned up and said, “Fine, I’ll do it. But be gentle!”

Amsen just grinned a toothy grin at him.

**DM** / _HP_

 

Harry’s lip throbbed with pain. It actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it wasn’t pleasant. His lip was slightly swollen but in all Amsen had done an excellent job of the piercing. Harry stood in his bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was just about to fiddle with the silver ball when the shrill call of the phone startled him into an intake of air.

He quickly made his way to get it and answered breathily. “Hullo?”

Immediately his insides turned to water when Draco’s smooth voice replied. “Harry, how are you?” he asked and he sounded genuinely interested.

“Okay, how are you?” Harry replied awkwardly. He sounded robotic, which made him shut his eyes in exasperation with himself. Couldn’t he just act normal around Draco?

“I’m fine. Listen; about out breakfast together, we need to talk more about what happened.”

“The kiss?” Harry said in askance.

Harry thought he heard Draco nod if that was even possible. “Yes, the kiss. Are you free at the moment, I could drop by, if it’s not too late.” It was only going on eleven so Harry deemed it still early.

“No it’s fine you can come over if you want.” Admittedly seeing Draco would be nice, but the talk would probably be awkward.

“That’s great, I’ll be there soon.”

He had hung up. Harry sighed and put the phone down. He guessed he should have been used to Draco’s abrupt way of ending a phone call by now.

Running his hand through his hair Harry sighed and made to put the kettle on.

**DM** / _HP_

By the time the kettle had boiled there was a knock at the door. Harry swallowed nervously, patted down his favourite green jacket and ran his fingers through his hair to flatten it somewhat before he made to open the front door. Nerves ate away at his heart making it pound fast in his chest.

He grabbed for the door handle and swung the door open quickly. On the other side Draco stood, dressed in a casual grey sweater and jeans. He looked the picture of perfection. His hair was artfully tousled and his eyes smouldered with some emotion Harry was too naïve to name. It was after a pregnant pause that Harry noticed Draco wasn’t looking him in the eyes, his eyes were focused just below his nose…oh fuck! The piercing!

“My friend talked me into it.” Harry said as nonchalantly as possible. He shrugged his shoulders, acutely aware that Draco was still staring at the lip piercing. Draco seemed to mentally shake himself and then he smirked his customary smirk that made his lips look so fucking kissable…and Harry had to stop that train of thought!

“I like it. It suits you.” Was all Draco said on the matter. Then he looked past Harry and into his small home. “May I come in?” he asked. Harry felt embarrassed for making Draco stand outside in the cold and ducked aside.

“Of course. The kettle has just boiled if you want some coffee or tea.”

“Coffee for me,” Draco said easily. He flashed Harry a grin and Harry’s insides turned to water for the second time. He felt giddy and returned the grin with one of his own.

Harry bustled about the small kitchen making coffee for the both of them while Draco made himself comfortable on one of the stools at the counter. Once Harry was done he handed Draco over his coffee and moved to sit on the stool next to him. Their knees bumped and Harry could feel the warmth of Draco through his jeans. It made a blush dust across his cheeks and he looked away quickly. When he made to pull his leg away Draco moved his closer again and settled it against Harry’s gently.

“Why are you so damn cute all the time?” Draco asked rhetorically. Harry’s answer was another blush, redder this time. He cleared his throat and took a sip of the bitter coffee.

When he felt up to talking he said, “So about the kiss…,”

Draco was taking a sip of his own coffee and he raised his eyebrows. “What are your thoughts on it?”

Harry didn’t self censor and his words came out in a rush. “It was my first kiss.” He admitted. Draco hummed. Not the reaction Harry had expected.

“With a man?” Draco asked. Ah, that explained it. Draco thought Harry had kissed someone before, a girl. He hadn’t.

“Um…no…with anyone…,”

Draco’s eyes suddenly turned predatory. Harry was so put out by it he choked on another sip of coffee and spluttered for an embarrassing moment. When he had recovered he said quickly, “It’s no big deal really –”

Draco held up one perfect hand to silence Harry’s words. It worked immediately.

“I was your first kiss?” he asked slowly.

Harry nodded.

Draco’s eyes went wide.

“Christ Harry. Why didn’t you say something earlier? I would have made your first kiss amazing.”

“It was amazing anyway.” Harry admitted in a small voice. Draco frowned. Reached out a hand to grip Harry’s wrist in his warm palm and tugged him forward.

“Let me make your second kiss better, hmm?” he purred.

Harry’s heart pounded against his ribs and butterflies riled in his stomach. He licked his lips and watched with fascination as Draco’s eyes zeroed in on that one action.

Then, a breath of a second later, Draco leaned forward and closer. His breath was warm and coffee scented and Harry found it indescribably sensual to be sharing one another’s air. Draco cupped the back of Harry’s head gently and pulled him forward until their lips met. It was a soft press of mouths at first. Feather light and barely there. Then Draco slanted his lips over Harry’s fully and took what he wanted.

Harry new piercing twinged but the pain was overtaken by a deep seated pleasure that radiated from his chest. He was kissing Draco Malfoy! He was in a lip lock with the famous creator and editor of Junoesque Magazine! It made him simultaneously giddy and frightened.

When Draco deepened the kiss Harry’s head whirled with the thought of: _what if I’m a bad kisser?_

But it was soon squashed when Draco gave him a predatory little noise that had Harry’s groin tightening.

Draco licked the seam of Harry’s lips, silently begging for entrance. Harry opened his mouth slowly, hesitantly. Draco’s tongue was gentle in its exploration. It teased Harry’s tongue into a battle which inevitably Draco won. Harry made a whimpery groan in the back of his throat and Draco reciprocated by running his free hand up Harry’s thigh. His hand rested just near Harry’s thickening erection. If Draco knew it was there he was doing a good job if ignoring it. Harry half wished to push himself wantonly into the blond’s hand. He restrained his desire. Just.

Draco broke apart from the kiss briefly for a breath of much needed air and then his lips were back over Harry’s swollen ones, the feel of scratchy stubble sent pleasure coiling in Harry’s stomach, he never knew kissing another man would be so irresistible. This time Draco took charge of the kiss and showed his more domineering side. Harry’s stomach came alive with butterflies and tiny tingles raced up and down his spine. He didn’t know why Draco’s dominate side turned him on so much, all he knew was that he was hard and wanton for the man and kissing was not enough anymore.

Throwing all caution to the wind Harry shifted his hips forward, bucking into Draco’s hand and moaning at the sensation it caused him. It felt so good to have Draco touching him. The man broke the kiss abruptly and looked at Harry carefully.

“Are you sure you want this to happen again?” he asked. “Dare I say it might complicate our work relationship.” He added. He was being sensible. But it was also seductive that he cared enough about their tender friendship to stop Harry just in case he’d regret it. Harry knew he wouldn’t regret it.

“I want you so bad right now,” he said and just about moaned from the smouldering look Draco gave him. The blond’s eyes were alive with lust and something else that Harry couldn’t quite place.

Draco purposefully pressed his palm against the tent of Harry’s jeans and got a breathy moan in response.

“If you’re sure?” he half asked, half stated.

Harry nodded. “I’m sure. Please kiss me again?”

Draco smiled at him. “Only because you asked so sweetly, love.” He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback, I thrive on it! Plus, I'm feeling writers-block encroaching! I need chocolate, hugs, and comments! :O Seems as how I don't have any chocolate, and no one to give me hugs, I'll gladly take a comment or two. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this chapter a good four years ago. I've decided to go back to it, re-work it and edit it and, most importantly, write more of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
